Mistake & Love
by Miss Heedictator
Summary: Cast :Kim Heechul, HanGeng . Genre : YAOI/Romance (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) ini cerita gaje mungkin, jadi jangan dibaca yah, daripada komen yang enggak-enggak #gegulingan . TYPO BERSERAKAN, BERHAMBURAN, LALU BERTERBANGAN . Kim Heechul tenggelam dalam alkohol setiap malam. Dalam keadaan sangat mabuk, dia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang menganggap dirinya sebagai pekerja seksual.
1. Chapter 1

**MISTAKE & LOVE**

 **Cast**

Kim Heechul

Han Geng

Choi Siwon

 **Other cast**

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Leeteuk

Jungmo

 _(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)_

* * *

Botol minuman keras yang diletakkan sembarangan diatas meja akrilik hitam ditemani gelas-gelas yang sudah kosong, bau alcohol sangat terasa di sana, alunan music yang keras tak mengganggu seorang pria bermata besar seperti kucing yang kini tengah kembali meneguk segelas minuman, tatapannya kosong dan tidak bernyawa.

Dia kembali menuangkan minuman kegelasnya, jari-jari rampingnya memegang gelas dan membawanya ke bibirnya lalu meneguknya kembali hingga tak tersisa. Setiap tegukan terasa sangat menyiksa tenggorokannya, tapi dia terus kembali meminumnya.

Rasa sakit dihatinya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit fisiknya. Duduk di bar dan menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan bermabuk-mabukan sudah menjadi ritual baginya. Awalnya dia pergi dari satu bar ke bar lain, mencoba minuman alcohol lain dan berganti-ganti teman pria setiap harinya. Tapi sekarang dia menemukan bar yang nyaman untuk dia kunjungi setiap malamnya.

MnD club adalah sebuah bar kumuh dari luar dan terihat mewah di dalam. Dekorasi ruangan yang gelap dan elegan, dindingnya dicat warna biru, kursi-kursi berwarna silver yang tertata rapi ditemani meja akrilik hitam. Lampu Kristal yang menggantung dengan indah di langit-langit bar. Pelanggan club ini biasanya adalah pengusaha yang putus asa, pasangan muda, dan jiwa yang hilang, seperti dirinya, Kim Heechul.

Heechul menjentikkan jarinya, mengisyaratkan agar bartender memberinya 1 botol soju lagi. Dia baru saja menghabiskan 2 botol soju dan dia ingin minum 1 botol lagi. Bartender menatapnya waspada sebelum berbalik mengambil minumannya. Heechul hanya tersenyum sambil mengetukkan jarinya di meja bar.

Malam ini Heechul mengenakan pakaian favoritnya jika dia ingin minum di bar, celana pendek kulit berwarna hitam dengan stocking hitam jaring-jaring yang menutupi kaki indahnya, tidak lupa dia juga memakai heels berwarna hitam. Croptee pink sebagai atasan dan dia menguncir rambut hitamnya kebelakang, menunjukkan tengkuknya yang jenjang. Memakai sedikit eyeliner dimatanya dan lipgloss pink yang berkilauan di bibirnya. Sebenarnya, Heechul tidak biasa berdandan seperti ini, tapi menjadi orang lain kadang hal terbaik baginya.

"Apakah kau seharusnya berhenti minum, Heenim?" ucap bartender sambil meletakkan sebotol soju didepan Heechul, tertulis Leeteuk di nametag nya. "Kau sudah melewati batas malam ini,"

"Aku tidak memiliki batas, kau tahu itu Teuki-ah," racau Heechul. "Jika aku berhenti minum, kau akan kehilangan keuntungan,"

"Jika kau tidak berhenti minum, kau akan kehilangan liver mu," balas Teuki, ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia melihat Heechul minum langsung dari botolnya. "Jika aku tidak salah, kau terlihat seperti ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri perlahan-lahan,"

"Tidak, itu bukan tujuanku," ucap Heechul meyakinkan. "Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit hatiku dengan minuman.

"Tidak, aku takkan membiarkanmu pingsan di bar, itu berbahaya." Bantah Leeteuk

Heechul mendesis mendengar bantahan Leeteuk.

"Lalu Heechul, apa kau sudah menemukan pria baru yang akan kau kencani malam ini?"

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memberikan tatapan sinis ke Leeteuk yang langsung meninggalkannya menghampiri pelanggan lain. Heechul turun dari bangkunya dan berjalan terhuyung sambil mencari korban pertamanya malam ini. Jika dia menemukan pria yang bias diajaknya minum, maka ia takkan diceramahi lagi oleh Leeteuk.

"Siapa yang mudah kurayu disini?" Heechul melihat sekeliling bar dan berjalan sambil sesekali terjatuh dan menyenggol meja-meja pelanggan lain.

Heechul melewati lantai dansa dan berpapasan dengan pasangan-pasangan yang kini tengah berciuman mesra sambil menari. Heechul fokus melihat meja yang berada di pojok bar. Heechul tersenyum sendiri sambil berjalan terhuyung, sasarannya adalah seorang pria yang memakai kaos putih dilapisi rompi hitam dan celana jeans berwaran biru tua. Dia memiliki rambut hitam stylish dan memakai kacamata hitam, dia menatap dalam ke minumannya seolah sedang berpikir. Satu-satunya yang memesan minuman berwarna pink dengan paying kecil diatasnya entah dia perempuan atau mungkin dia gay. Setidaknya itulah yang diharapkan Heechul saat ini.

Heechul lalu langsung duduk disamping pria itu dan tersenyum manis. Pria itu menatapnya bingung, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Heechul menemukan keraguan yang membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan pria ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu malam ini, sayang?" Heechul bertanya dengan suara manis.

"Apakah kau sendirian, sayang?"

"Apa?" Tanya pria itu dengan aksen yang sangat kental

"Apakah kau disini sendirian?" Heechul berbicara lebih keras. "Apa kau bias berbahasa Korea?"

"Ya,"

"Ya apa? Ya kau disini sendirian atau Ya kau bisa berbahasa Korea,?"

"Keduanya."

"Aku pikir kau terlihat kesepian, sayang. Namaku Heenim, jika kau ingin aku melayanimu, aku akan mengenakan biaya," goda Heechul. "Bagaimana sayang?"

"Baik," balas pria itu dengan keyakinan. Dia lalu merapatkan duduknya disamping Heechul. "Dan namaku, HanGeng,"

"Hangeng," ulang Heechul dengan smirk diwajahnya. "Dilihat dari aksenmu, sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari Korea,"

"Aku dari Beijing. Aku sedang dipindahkan ke cabang di Seoul, dan aku tidak tahu banyak orang-orang disini, ini pertama kalinya aku keluar dari apartemenku," jelas Hangeng

"Uughh pria china yang malang," Heechul mengusap pipi pria itu dengan tangan putihnya. "Belikan aku minuman, dan aku akan menunjukkanmu hal yang baik,"

"Baiklah, apa yang kau ingin minum?"

"Apapun. Apa yang kau minum? Itu terlihat enak,"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hangeng sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku kesulitan membaca menu dan hanya menunjuk asal menu. Aku akan Tanya bartender apa yang baiknya kita minum."

Saat Hangeng berjalan memesan minuman, Heechul menarik napas panjang. Dia tak tahu apakah pria china itu orang baik atau bukan, dia hanya ingin mendapatkan minuman gratis dan sedikit menggoda. Dia memperhatikan Hangeng yang berdiri di meja bartender. "Dia punya pantat yang indah," gumam Heechul sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Ini, minuman merah muda, sepertinya sesuai dengan penampilanmu," ucap Hangeng yang kembali duduk disampingnya sambil memberikannya segelas minuman.

"Aku mungkin berpakaian seperti wanita, tapi aku ini pria, kau harus sadar itu pria china," goda Heechul dengan senyumannya

"Aku tahu," jawab Hangeng. "Minuman ini gratis, jadi jangan banyak mengeluh, cantik~"

"Walaupun minuman ini tidak gratis, aku akan tetap memintanya, karena kau aku layani maka kau harus membayar semuanya,"

"Aku mengerti itu," kedip Hangeng dan itu membuat Heechul merasa sedikit tidak nyaman

"Jadi, ceritakan tentang pekerjaanmu pria china," Tanya Heechul

"Aku bekerja dengan computer sepanjang hari," jawab Hangeng sambil mengangkat bahu bosan. "Tidak ada yang menarik untuk saya jelaskan, pekerjaan kau jauh lebih menarik,"

Heechul menyeruput minumannya sedikit dan dia menggeram pelan setelah meminumnya. "Terlalu manis," gumamnya

"Rekan kerjaku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menemukan orang sepertimu jika aku mencari club yang tepat, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengharapkan hal itu di malam pertama aku keluar," jelas Hangeng

"Seseorang sepertiku?" Heechul mengerucutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Hangeng menggeleng pelan

"Aku tahu aku terkadang menakutkan," Heechul tertawa. "Tapi, anak kucing ini bisa jinak. Tenang saja~ jangan gugup. Mari kita berbicara lebih banyak lagi,"

"Baiklah," Hangeng mengiyakan. "Berapa lama kau bekerja disini?"

"Hmm, sekitar 3 tahunan~ ini bukan pekerjaan berkelas, tapi pekerjaan ini sanggup membiayai hidupku dan Heebum,"

"Heebum?"

"Kucingku." Heechul mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil selembar foto. "Aku punya potret dirinya di dompetku. Apa kau suka kucing, pria china?"

"Aku lebih suka anjing," Hangeng mengamati foto kucing abu-abu dengan mata yang besar, "Tapi dia terlihat lucu,"

"Heebum cantik, sama seperti pemiliknya,"

"Kau sangat cantik Heechul," puji Hangeng. "Jadi kemana kau ingin kita pergi hmm?" Hangeng berbisik di telinga Heechul dan itu membuat Heechul bergidik.

"P..Pergi?"

"Apakah aku akan mendapatkan kamar atau kau sudah memesan satu?" tanya Hangeng sambil tangannya mengelus paha Heechul

"Kamar?" Heechul memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan ada bibir yang menempel di lehernya dan menghisapnya pelan.

Ini adalah pengalaman baru baginya. Biasanya dia hanya bermain mata, senyum nakal dan menari sedikit di lantai dansa. Heechul sangat berhati-hati agar orang yang dia rayu tidak menyentuhnya lebih jauh.

Heechul membuka matanya perlahan, cahaya lampu Kristal yang tergantung di langit-langit terpantul lembut, bibir Hangeng yang terasa hangat di kulit lehernya, tangan Hangeng yang terus membuatnya terlena. Heechul belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks untuk waktu yang lama. Baginya, itu hanya akan kembali mengingatkannya akan kenangan yang menyakitkan.

Tangan di paha Heechul kini menuju ke selangkangannya dan bibirnya semakin berani membuat tanda kemerahan di leher putihnya. Tubuh Heechul terlalu berat untuk digerakkan, pikirannya kabur efek dari terlalu banyak minum. Sentuhan Hangeng terasa hangat dan nyaman, suara lembutnya juga terdengar indah ditelinga Heechul.

Sebelum dia memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, dirinya kini dibimbing keluar melewati lantai dansa dan meja bartender. Heechul melihat sekilas Leeteuk menyiratkan ekspresi setuju. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Heechul meninggalkan bar dengan seseorang.

Heechul mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan melambai ke Leeteuk dengan senyum mabuk. Heechul tertawa dan memeluk Hangeng, lalu dia terjatuh di depan bar dan duduk di trotoar. Hangeng mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan taksi. Hangeng membuka pintu taxi dan membimbing Heechul untuk masuk kedalam taxi.

"Kemana tuan?" sopir taxi bertanya dan Hangeng tergagap saat ia mencoba untuk menjawab, kurangnya pengetahuan tentang Korea membuat hal ini menjadi sulit.

"Kami membutuhkan hotel," Hangeng berhasil menjawab. "Tempat yang bagus tapi tidak terlalu mahal,"

"Aku tahu tempat yang baik tuan," jawab sopir dengan tersenyum. "Ini tidak jauh,"

Hangeng memeluk pinggang Heechul. Itu sulit bagi Heechul untuk memahami apa yang terjadi. Hangeng membawanya ke sebuah hotel, dimana dia akan melakukan hubungan seks. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, Heechul tidak perduli. Mungkin ini sedikit menyenangkan dan mungkin itu yang dia butuhkan saat ini.

Sopir taxi menurunkan mereka tepat di depan hotel dengan lampu merah neon yang berkedip-kedip diluarnya. Heechul menahan tawa saat dia dituntun masuk ke dalam lobby oleh Hangeng. Hangeng terlihat bingung dengan system check in di hotel ini yang menggunakan layar sentuh untuk memilih kamar mana yang diinginkan. Heechul mendorong Hangeng pelan, dan dia yang memilih kamar mana yang akan ditempati mereka.

"50.000 won." Suara mesin berceloteh

"Uang!" titah Heechul. Dia memegang tangan Hangeng dan menuntunnya ke mesin. "Taruh uangnya disini,"

"Baiklah…." Hangeng mengambil uang di dalam dompetnya dan menaruhnya di dalam mesin. Dan keluar kunci kamar dari mesin tersebut.

Kini giliran Heechul yang menarik Hangeng menyusuri lorong hotel untuk mencari kamar mereka. Setelah menemukannya, Heechul menggunakan kunci untuk membukanya.

"Apa jenis hotel ini?" tanya Hangeng saat mereka sudah masuk kedalam kamar dan menyalakan lampu.

Kamar itu dihiasi dengan lampu kristal kecil berwarna merah yang menggantung dilangit-langit. Ada kamar mandi kecil disebelah kanan pintu masuk dan jendela kecil. Ranjang yang terbungkus sutra merah dan gundukan bantal yang berwarna serupa. Heechul melemparkan kunci kamar di meja kecil samping ranjang dan melompat ke ranjang dengan senyum cerah.

"Ini hotel cinta," racau Heechul. Heechul melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang, meluruskan otot-ototnya yang dirasa tegang.

"Apa itu hotel cinta?" tanya Hangeng, suaranya terdengar seperti desahan yang samar saat dia melihat tubuh indah Heechul.

"Ini tempat dimana orang akan berhubungan seks," jelas Heechul dengan smirknya. "Jadi, kau akan berdiri disana dan menatapku sepanjang malam, atau kita akan menggunakan kamar ini dengan benar?"

Heechul tertawa sambil mencoba duduk di ranjang. Dia mencopot heelsnya dan membuka croptee pinknya. Kini dia setengah telanjang. Hangeng tak berkedip melihat kulit Heechul.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin?"

"Tidak, aku akan melakukannya," Hangeng mencopot sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Dia juga melepas rompi dan kaos putihnya.

"Pelan-pelan pria china~ aku akan membantumu melepaskannya," ucap Heechul ketika Hangeng ingin membuka celana panjangnya.

Hechul beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mulai membuka celana Hangeng, menurunkan celananya pelan-pelan dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Heechul mulai menurunkan boxer biru dan menempelkan bibirnya di milik Hangeng. Hangeng terkesiap dan mendesah tertahan.

Hangeng memegang bahu Heechul dan mendorongnya jatuh ke ranjang. Bibir Hangeng kini menciumi leher Heechul dan tangannya menjelajahi seluruh tubuhnya. Heechul hanya terbaring diam, dia lelah, tubuhnya terasa berat dan dia bisa merasakan dirinya kehilangan control.

Heechul memeluk Hangeng dan mengusap punggung kecoklatan milik pria china itu, tangannya gemetar saat dia merasa celana pendek dan celana dalamnya dipelorotkan dan jatuh tepat dilantai. Sebuah erangan keluar dari mulut Heechul saat tangan hangat menekan miliknya dan mengirimkan sejuta kenikmatan pada tubuhnya.

Hangeng mencengkram pinggul Heechul, dan hanya butuh beberapa saat Heechul terkesiap dan mengerang tertahan. Dia merasa Hangeng memasuki dirinya dengan tiba-tiba. Hangeng membalik tubuhnya dan menciumi punggung putih Heechul. Heechul menutup matanya menahan sakit dan membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan bantal. Pada titik ini dia merasa milik Hangeng memenuhi dirinya, dan itu membuatnya ingin berteriak kesakitan, tapi disatu sisi otaknya berkata lain, tubuhnya merasa nyaman, otaknya ingin Heechul meminta lebih dan lebih.

"Kau baik-baik saja Heechul?" tanya Hangeng, napasnya kini terdengar berat dan panas di leher Heechul

"Aku baik-baik saja pria cina, teruskan~ tunjukkan apa yang kau bisa lakukan untukku,"

Hangeng semakin kuat mencengkram pinggul Heechul. Heechul mengerang keras dan melengkungkan tubuhnya. Hangeng mencium tengkuknya dan menarik diri keluar dari tubuh Heechul lalu membalikkan Heechul menjadi terlentang.

Hangeng menggeser kaki jenjang Heechul dan dia merasa Hangeng perlahan kembali memasuki dirinya. Pelan-pelan Hangeng melakukannya, dia tak ingin menyakiti Heechul, dia mencium lembut bibir Heechul dan membuat jantung Heechul bergetar oleh sentuhan Hangeng yang penuh kasih sayang. Hangeng adalah orang yang lembut, itulah sebabnya Heechul merasa nyaman dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Hangeng merasakan tangan Heechul membelai pipinya. Hanya dengan berbaring dibawah Heechul merasakan sebuah perasaan yang tak menentu. Meskipun sulit bagi Heechul untuk mengakui bahwa dia kesepian.

Heechul menjerit saat Hangeng tepat mengenai sudut sempurna dalam dirinya. Dia mencengkram seprai sutra untuk pelampiasan kenikmatannya. Heechul menutup matanya dan mengerang kembali saat ia merasa Hangeng klimaks di dalam tubuhnya, dan disusul oleh lengkungan tubuh Heechul menandakan dia juga sampai di klimaks.

Heechul membiarkan dirinya mengalah dan memejamkan mata untuk tertidur. Hangeng mengecup bibirnya lembut dan mengucapkan kata-kata manis sebagai pengantar tidur.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian Heechul terbangun. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan perutnya mual. Seseorang mengetuk keras pintu kamar dan berteriak kepadanya untuk segera meninggalkan kamarnya.

"IYA AKU AKAN PERGI!" teriak Heechul membuat orang itu berhenti mengetuk pintu.

Kamarnya penuh dengan bau seks, punggungnya sakit dan Heechul tak melihat Hangeng dikamar. Saat hendak ingin berpakaian mata Hechul melihat uang yang berada di meja. Setelah berpakaian Heechul mengambil uang yang ada di meja dan menghitungnya. Sekitar lebih dari 500.000 won, dan dia menemukan catatan kecil di antara lembaran uang.

 _"Maaf aku tidak tahu berapa biaya kau semalam, jadi aku meninggalkan semua uangku disana. Aku harap kau pulang kerumah dengan selamat. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu, atau jika tarifmu kurang nomorku ada dibawah,"_

Heechul terus membacanya sampai bawah.

 _"Maaf sekali lagi, aku tidak pernah menyewa 'pria' sebelumnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku."_

Hati Heechul merasa sakit saat membacanya. Ia tak berkedip menatap uang yang ada ditangannya.

"Dia pikir aku 'pria' semacam itu…" Heechul merasa kakinya lemas dan dia tak sanggup untuk berdiri, dia memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. "Sial, dia pikir aku 'pria' seperti itu,"

^_^ to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2 (9'-')9**  
 **RCL FF KU BERKURANG HUWEEEE~ GAK KAYAK DULU /guling2an sama Erwin/**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **MISTAKE & LOVE**

Cast

\- Kim Heechul

\- HanGeng

\- Choi Siwon

Othercast

\- Lee Hyukjae

\- Lee Donghae

\- Leeteuk

\- Jungmo

 _ **(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)**_

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Ubin hitam putih kotak-kotak terpampang luas dibawah meja, dan dibawah kaki pelanggan café dan staff. Heechul menatap kosong lantai saat ia bersandar di dinding café. Rambut hitamnya dikuncir model buah apel, wajahnya tanpa make-up, ia mengenakan celemek putih yang telah bernoda dan celana jeans lusuh dengan kaos pink. Heechul mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi dengannya malam itu.

"Heechul hyung!" panggilan tersebut membuat Heechul tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ssssttt~" Heechul menyuruh rekan kerjanya untuk diam. Kepalanya terasa sakit saat mendengar teriakan tadi. "Jangan terlalu keras, Eunhyuk-ah. Kepalaku sakit mendengarnya,"

"Kau memang selalu memiliki sakit kepala hyung," Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana semalam? Kau pulang jam berapa hyung?"

"Aku sampai dirumah jam 5 pagi," jawab Heechul. Dia melirik lelah ke arah teman kerjanya. Eunhyuk adalah orang yang baik, lembut, santun, dan suka tertawa, tapi kadang ia menyebalkan, dia terlalu perduli dan khawatir kepada orang lain secara berlebihan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Eunhyuk," tegas Heechul. "Aku sudah tidur beberapa jam, jadi aku baik-baik saja."

"Hyung, kau tidak bisa terus minum-minum seperti itu." celoteh Eunhyuk. "Pertama, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kedua, kau selalu terlihat pucat. Ketiga, jika hyung terus seperti ini maka hyung akan dipecat."

"Aku tidak akan dipecat," Heechul kembali melamun, pikirannya melayang kepada pemilik café tempat ia bekerja. "Kau tau mengapa…"

"Aku tahu," jawab Eunhyuk dengan napas panjang. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa hyung masih bekerja disini setelah apa yang dia lakukan terhadapmu hyung,"

"Dia membayar gajiku dengan baik, lagipula dia tak akan pernah mau memecatku," Heechul menghela nafas. "Aku butuh udara, Eunhyuk-ah bisa kau gantikan aku bekerja sebentar?"

"Tentu saja," Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Tapi jangan lama-lama hyung, aku harus mengantarkan minuman ini ke meja disebelah sana,"

"Oke, thanks," jawab Heechul singkat

Heechul keluar café dan pergi ke gang kecil dibelakang café. Dia bersandar pada dinding yang dingin dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Eunhyuk benar, ia harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya disini, tapi gaji disini terlalu sayang untuk ditinggalkan.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya bekerja, baby?" suara halus dan akrab ditelinga Heechul menyapanya, menyebabkan Heechul sedikit gemetar dan ingin segera pergi dari sana.

Pria tampan dengan rambut gelap bersandar pada dinding disebelah tempat sampah tak jauh dari Heechul berdiri saat ini. Dia tinggi dan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Sambil menghisap rokok pria itu menyeringai kepada Heechul.

"Aku akan kembali ke dalam," Heechul berbalik untuk pergi, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti ketika tangan kekar menyambar lengannya dengan kuat.

"Apa kabarmu Heechul? Sudah beberapa minggu ini kita tak pernah bertemu dan berbicara,"

"Lepaskan tanganku, Siwon-ah," pinta Heechul dengan nada datar. "Aku harus kembali bekerja,"

"Kau dapat istirahat sebentar," ucap Siwon. "Aku takkan memecatmu,"

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan memecatku," jawab Heechul. "Aku tidak bisa berada disini, tidak denganmu."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, baby." Siwon mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Heechul

"Siwon, lepaskan tanganku, sakit." Heechul meringis pelan karena Siwon memegang tangannya sangat kuat.

Siwon melepaskan lengan Heechul dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, Heechul-ah, aku sedang mabuk dan tanpa sadar aku memukulimu," jelas Siwon. "Maafkan aku, baby…aku…"

"Cukup." potong Heechul. "Aku pernah mendengar permintaan maaf seperti itu darimu, dan kau tetap menyakitiku setiap kau mabuk. Kau terlalu sering menyakitiku Siwon-ah, bahkan aku masih memiliki bekas luka akibat pukulanmu."

"Heechul, aku…"

"Aku akan kembali ke dalam, dan jangan pernah mengikutiku lagi."

Saat kembali ke dalam café, Heechul langsung membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol soju dan langsung meminumnya hampir setengah, dia menutup pintu kulkas dan berbalik lalu menemukan Eunhyuk yang kini menatapnya dengan mata lebar.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eunhyuk, ia mencoba mengambil botol soju dari tangan Heechul. "Hyung, berikan itu padaku."

"Siwon disini." Ucap Heechul, ia menolak menyerahkan minumannya. "Aku mau pulang,"

"Hyung, apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Dia memukulimu lagi? Bicaralah padaku, hyung!" Eunhyuk paniK sambil mengikuti Heechul berjalan ke loker staff.

Heechul menolak untuk menjawab, dia membuka loker dengan paksa dan menyambar tas merahnya. Melepas celemek dan membuangnya ke dalam loker. Heechul langsung pergi tanpa mendengarkan Eunhyuk yang terus berteriak memanggilnya.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Malamnya, Heechul kembali mendatangi club favoritnya, MnD club. Dia menatap kosong ke koktail hijau cerah, didepannya kini bersandar Leeteuk yang tengah mengomelinya karena kebiasaan minumnya. Heechul bahkan tidak mendengaran satu kata pun dari malaikat bartender itu. Pikirannya kini tengah berada jauh entah dimana.

Hubungannya dengan Choi Siwon, boss dari tempa tkerjanya, dia adalah sumber utama kebiasaan minum Heechul. Ketika Heechul pertama kali mulai bekerja di café tersebut beberapa tahun lalu, dia melihat Siwon sangat menarik dan tampan. Mereka menjadi akrab dan akhirnya berkencan.

Heechul berpikir ini kesempatan yang baik, dia bisa berkencan dengan pria baik dan tampan. Tapi selang beberapa bulan mereka menjalin hubungan, semua berakhir dengan penyesalan yang menyakitkan. Siwon ternyata bukanlah orang yang baik, dia pecandu alkohol dan temperamental. Heechul masih ingat, malam itu saat Siwon pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, tiba-tiba Siwon memukulinya, mendorongnya dan menginjak perutnya. Keesokannya Heechul berjalan pincang ke tempat kerjanya karena kakinya yang memar.

Setelah itu Heechul meminta Siwon untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, mereka pun bertengkar. Satu malam, Heechul pulang bekerja dan melangkah ke gang kecil di belakang café untuk menghirup udara malam. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, Siwon telah berada disana sambil memegang botol soju yang kosong. Heechul hendak melarikan diri tapi dengan sigap Siwon menangkapnya, menyeretnya ke tempat sepi dan gelap. Siwon kembali memukuli Heechul hingga pingsan. Dan saat Heechul sadar, dia sudah telanjang, pinggangnya terasa sakit, memar dan darah menghiasi kulit putih susu nya. Siwon meninggalkannya sendirian setelah dia puas memukuli dan memakai tubuhnya.

"Bajingan." Heechul mengutuk Siwon, dia lalu menenggak sisa minumannya.

"Kau tampak sedang ada masalah Heechul," tanya Leeteuk saat dia tahu bahwa Heechul tak mendengar nasihatnya. "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam dengan pria china yang kau temui di bar,"

"Pria china?" Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. "Ahh,dia…"

"Itu tidak seperti dirimu, kau tak pernah pulang dari bar dengan pria manapun,"

"Dia itu lucu, dia juga tampan, dan aku sangat menyukai aksennya." jelas Heechul. "Kami pergi ke hotel cinta, dan setelah itu aku hanya ingat setengahnya saja,"

"Heechul!" bentak Leeteuk. "Kau tidak bisa mulai tidur dengan orang-orang yang kau temui secara acak. Kebiasaan minum yang buruk. Apakah aku harus mengasuhmu dan memastikan kau tidak dibunuh? Hah?"!"

"Dia pikir aku 'pria' semacam itu," Heechul tertawa. "Dia meninggalkan uang 500.000 won di meja. Itu sangat lucu."

"Itu tidak lucu," bantah Leeteuk. "Dari cara kau berpakaian kemarin wajar dia menganggapmu seperti itu."

"Aku ingin ke lantai dansa," Heechul cemberut kepada Leeteuk. "Aku pusing mendengar celotehanmu Teuki-ah,"

"Heechul, ingat kau tidak boleh pergi dengan pria yang baru semalam kau kenal," perintah Leeteuk

"Kau bukan umma ku," ejek Heechul. "Aku bebas pergi dengan siapapun," Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya

Heechul memutar kursinya, bangun dari duduknya dengan memegang koktail hijaunya, dia hampir menjatuhkan minumannya ketika ia melihat wajah familiar menatapnya dari seberang ruangan. Hangeng berdiri didekat pintu masuk club, mengenakan celana panjang gelap dan kemeja biru muda. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Apakah itu dia?" tanya Leeteuk dari belakang meja bartender. "Aku akan menyuruhnya pergi."

"Jangan, kau hanya tinggal disini dan melayani minuman." Heechul menolak. "Aku akan menanganinya, jangan khawatir aku tidak berencana untuk tidur dengannya lagi,"

"Lebih baik kau mengatakan kalau kau bukan 'pria'semacam itu."

"Oke umma~…" Heechul memutar matanya dan berjalan kearah Hangeng dan bertemu di dekat pintu.

"Aku berharap kau ada disini," Hangeng tersenyum hangat."Aku khawatir ketika aku meninggalkanmu pagi itu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi…,"

"Itu bagus," potong Hangeng, dia memegang lengan Heechul dan membawanya ke sebuah meja di bar.

Heechul sedikit kaget saat tangan Hangeng mulai menjelajah di pahanya dan mengarah ke selangkangannya. Heechul lalu memanggil pelayan untuk mengambilkan mereka beberapa minuman.

Setelah minuman datang, Heechul lalu mengambilnya dan meminumnya dengan satu tegukan. Hangeng terkesan dengan keterampilan minum Heechul.

"Butuh waktu untuk bisa seperti itu," Heechul kembali minum dengan satu tegukan . "Aku bisa menghabiskan 1 botol sendiri."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hangeng tak percaya. "Aku tidak percaya,"

"Kau ingin menantangku pria china?"

"Menurutmu?"

Heechul menyeringai, dia mengambil botol soju di meja dan mulai meneguknya hingga habis. Hangeng kini tengah menempelkan bibirnya dileher Heechul, memberikan sentuhan nyaman di tubuh Heechul. Sekali lagi, Heechul kehilangan akal sehatnya karena sentuhan pria china yang menggoda.

"Kau ingin? Heenim~" bisik Hangeng di telinganya, Heechul gemetar dan menutup matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa," bantah Heechul

"Apa kau sudah di sewa orang lain?"

"Tidak, itu hanya…" Heechul menghentikan perkataannya, Hangeng menekan bagian depan celana jeansnya. "T-Teuki tidak akan menyukai hal ini,"

"Siapa Teuki? Apakah dia boss mu?"

"Boss? Bukan… dia…." Heechul tergagap dan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena Hangeng terus menekan miliknya.

"Apakah aku membuat kau dalam kesulitan kemarin? Apakah uang yang kemarin kurang,?"

"Apakah kau datang kesini untuk mencari 'pria'yang bisa kau sewa?"

"Jadi, apa berarti kita tak bisa melakukannya malam ini?" Hangeng terdengar kecewa

"Maaf," Heechul menoleh ke arah Hangeng dan dia melihat cemberut lucu di bibir tipis itu. "Ahh sial~…"

Heechul melirik ke arah meja bartender untuk melihat apakah Leeteuk menatapnya. Dan ternyata bukan hanya menatap, Leeteuk kini tengah memelototinya, Heechul kemudian berbisik ke telinga Hangeng.

"Temui aku di toilet dalam 5 menit,"

Heechul berjalan melewati meja bartender dan masuk kedalam toilet.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Heechul bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat cermin. "Katakan padanya untuk pergi."

Heechul mencengkram sisi wastafel, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Dia harus mengakui bahwa ketika dia bersama Hangeng, depresi dan sakit hatinya berkurang. Dia merasa terbang setiap Hangeng menyentuhnya.

"Jika dia pikir aku adalah 'pria' semacam itu, baiklah aku akan menjadi seperti itu di hadapannya." Heechul mengatakannya dengan tegas di cermin. "Aku akan bersenang-senang sedikit dan ketika sudah puas, aku cukup meninggalkannya. Ditambah aku bisa dapat banyak uang darinya, lalu aku takkan bekerja di tempat itu lagi, aku takkan bertemu dengan Siwon lagi."

"Apakah kau berbicara dengan seseorang?" suara lembut Hangeng mengagetkannya. "Mengapa kau ingin kita bertemu di toilet?"

"Menurutmu?" Heechul memasang ekspresi menggoda. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang pria china,"

Heechul menarik tangan Hangeng memasuki salah satu toilet dan menguncinya dari dalam. Heechul menutup kloset dan menyuruh Hangeng duduk disana. Hangeng menatapnya bingung, Heechul berlutut di lantai keramik yang menguning dan meraih resleting Hangeng.

"Ohh…" Hangeng tersentak saat Heechul memegang miliknya dan menekannya pelan.

"Ssstt…jangan berisik, nanti akan ada yang mendengarnya."Heechul memasukkan milik Hangeng ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya.

Hangeng mengerang dan meremas rambut Heechul. Heechul menutup matanya saat mulutnya bekerja, ia mencoba untuk tidak berpikir terlalu banyak. Tindakan ini sangat merendahkan, tapi anggap saja ini kesenangan sementara.

"Heenim~…" Hangeng menarik rambut Heechul. "Aku akan…."

Hangeng menekan kepala Heechul saat dia mencapai klimaks. Heechul lalu menarik dirinya dan melihat Hangeng yang terengah-engah didepannya. Heechul tertawa kecil dan berdiri.

"Aku akan membasuh tangan dan mulutku," Heechul membuka pintu dan berjalan ke wastafel.

Hechul melihat ke cermin, mengamati bibir pinknya yang memerah dan bengkak serta tetesan cairan Hangeng di mulut dan dagunya.

"Kau baik Heenim~ dan juga sexy tentunya." Hangeng berbisik di telinganya dan memasukkan beberapa lembar uang di celana Heechul. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi, Heenim"

"Oke, sampai jumpa pria china," Heechul membasuh mulutnya dan mencuci tangannya.

Setelah mengeringkan tangannya dia merogoh saku celananya dan megeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, sekitar 200.000 won, dia mengerutkan keningnya. Mengambil uang Hangeng itu tidak baik.

"Kurasa kau tidak memberitahunya," suara Leeteuk mengagetkan Heechul yang kini tengah buru-buru memasukkan uang yang dia pegang ke saku celananya.

"Tidak, aku baru saja menghisap miliknya dan dia memberiku 200.000 won," ucap Heechul dengan nada datar. "Aku tak tahu apa yang salah denganku, dia membuatku berhenti berpikir, Teuki."

"Kau harus mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kau bukan 'pria' seperti itu, kau bukan pelacur Heechul,"

"Teuki, bisakah kau menggunakan kata yang lebih baik," Heechul cemberut. "Kau membuatku semakin frustasi dan malu,"

"Aku akan mengatakan kepadanya yang sebenarnya jika dia datang kembali kesini," Leeteuk memperingatkan. "Aku tidak akan duduk dan menonton kau merusak dirimu sendiri,"

"Aku akan mengurusnya. Aku berjanji untuk bertemu dengannya besok disini. Aku akan mengatakannya besok."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Heemalbub/Chocoball Sun Hi**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP3 (9'-')9**  
 **RCL FF KU SUDAH LUMAYAN~ MAKASIH YA YANG UDAH COMMENT~ /flying kiss/**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **MISTAKE & LOVE**

Cast

\- Kim Heechul

\- HanGeng

\- Choi Siwon

Othercast

\- Lee Hyukjae

\- Lee Donghae

\- Leeteuk

\- Jungmo

 ** _(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)_**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Cahaya merah menari-nari di penglihatan Heechul saat ia berbaring terlentang dengan kaki memeluk pinggang Hangeng dan dia kembali melengkungkan tubuhnya saat Hangeng mengeluarkan cairan miliknya ke dalam diri Heechul. Mereka berada di dalam kamar hotel yang mewah. Saat mereka keluar dari hotel, resepsionist melihat mereka dan itu membuat Heechul sedikit malu, karena dirinya mengenakan gaun spandex hitam dan wig pirang.

Heechul telah memasuki club MnD malam itu, lengkap dengan heels merah dan fishnets, dia menarik Hangeng pergi dari club sebelum Leeteuk melihat mereka. Meskipun dia berjanji kepada malaikat bartender itu untuk mengatakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya kepada Hangeng, Heechul memutuskan untuk bermain-main sedikit. Dia ingin bersenang-senang sebelum Hangeng memutuskan mencari 'pria' yang lain.

Ketika dia dengan Hangeng, pikirannya gelap, dia merasa dirinya benar-benar berbeda. Malam ini, Hangeng membelikan mereka minuman berwarna pink dan cake strawberry. Mereka tengah berada di sebuah hotel yang elegan. Tak lama merekapun kembali bercinta. Tidak seperti pertama kali mereka bersama-sama, Heechul hanya mabuk dan tak sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi, sekarang dia mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya, penglihatannya jelas, dan dia bisa merasakan segalanya. Harum tubuh Hangeng, kulit cokelatnya yang halus, dan hangat tubuhnya saat mereka bergerak bersama-sama. Heechul menyaksikan lampu kristal dilangit bercahaya merah, tubuhnya bergoncang-goncang dibawah Hangeng yang menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

Tidak ada pikiran apapun yang mengambang di kepala Heechul, hanya kekosongan bahagia. Mengingat Siwon hanya menyakiti hatinya. Biasanya, Heechul minum beberapa botol soju untuk membuat sakit di hatinya pergi, tapi malam ini dia mencoba obat yang baru, Hangeng.

"Bisakah kau tinggal sepanjang malam?" bisik Hangeng di telinga Heechul saat mereka berbaring di pelukan masing-masing.

"Aku tidak bisa," Heechul membantah. "Aku masih ada kerjaan lain,"

"Berapa banyak biaya untuk membuat kau hanya menjadi milikku?" tanya Hangeng

"Lebih dari yang kau punya, pria china." goda Heechul, dia mengecup bibir Hangeng sekilas dan bangun dari ranjang. "Aku harus pergi."

"Tapi aku menyewa kamar ini hingga pagi," Hangeng duduk di ranjang dan menunduk cemberut seperti anak kecil. "Tinggalah bersamaku, Heenim, please~kita bisa menyaksikan matahari terbit bersama-sama dan memesan sarapan."

"Apakah kau mencoba bersikap romantis kepadaku, pria china?" Heechul tertawa. "Jangan jatuh kepadaku, kau tak tahu diriku, pria china."

"Aku tahu," jawab Hangeng, matanya terfokus ke bawah dan tangannya memainkan ujung seprai. "Aku selalu melakukan hal ini. Aku terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini."

"Selalu melakukan apa?" Heechul bertanya, dia mendengar kata-kata Hangeng yang membingungkan. "Ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan kepadaku?"

"Tetap disini, dan aku akan memberitahukan semuanya kepadamu," Hangeng berbisik, suaranya samar dan penuh harapan. "Please, Heenim~"

"Baiklah," Heechul mengiyakan. Nada suara Hangeng melemahkan tekadnya. "Aku harus menghubungi seseorang dulu,"

"Aku akan menyiapkan bathup untuk kita," Hangeng beranjak ke kamar mandi, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Heenim~"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Heechul sambil membungkuk dan mengambil pakaiannya dari lantai.

Heechul kembali memakai dress merah dan mengambil tasnya, lalu dia melangkah keluar kamar dan mencari pintu keluar. Dia keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Dia sebenarnya tidak menghubungi siapapun, itu hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat olehnya.

Heechul mengamati jalanan yang sibuk didepannya. Hotel ini hanya beberapa blok dari café tempat dia bekerja, dan dia tak ingin ada seseorang yang melihatnya berdiri diluar hotel dengan gaun yang kusut, rambut acak-acakan dan bibir bengkak. Heechul memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam, tapi berhenti ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Heechul-ah?" Heechul mengenal suara ini, dia menoleh dan melihat Siwon berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. "Apa yang kau pakai?"

"Dress," jawab Heechul dengan nada datar, Heechul mencoba tenang walau sebenarnya dia sangat ketakutan melihat Siwon di dekatnya.

"Apakah kau mabuk lagi?" Siwon berjalan mendekati Heechul. "Kau tampak mengerikan, baby~"

"Aku harus kembali ke dalam," Heechul tidak mood untuk berbicara dengan Siwon sekarang. "Aku telah ditunggu oleh seseorang,"

"Apa kau tinggal disini,?" Siwon terus mengajukan pertanyaan. "Apakah kau disini dengan seorang pria? Apakah itu sebabnya kau mengenakan gaun? Apakah kau tidur dengan seseorang?"

"Oke, Tuan yang Banyak Tanya…" bentak Heechul. "Apa yang aku lakukan dan dengan siapa aku tidur itu bukan urusanmu, jadi bisa kau pergi sekarang? Aku sibuk,"

"Baby, tunggu!" sela Siwon sambil menyambar tangan Heechul dan menahannya agar tidak kembali ke dalam. "Katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan sekarang,"

"Aku sudah katakana, aku ditunggu seseorang," Heechul mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Siwon. "Siwon-ah, lepaskan aku!"

Siwon menatap Heechul tajam, dan memelintir tangan Heechul sedikit.

"Akh! Siwon lepaskan aku, kau melukai tanganku, lepaskan Siwon-ah!" Heechul meringis kesakitan karena Siwon tak mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak, kita perlu bicara tentang ini…"

"Dia mengatakan ingin pergi, lepaskan dia." Suara lembut Hangeng terdengar dari pintu depan hotel. Hangeng berdiri di ambang pintu mengenakan celana panjang, kaos putih dan hanya memegang kunci kamar mereka.

"Apakah ini orang yang menunggumu?" Siwon menggeram dan menarik Heechul dengan keras. "Katakan kepadanya selamat tinggal, Heechul-ah. Aku akan membawamu pulang."

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Heechul, dia menyikut perut Siwon dan membuat Siwon melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Baby please~" Siwon memohon. "Aku bisa mencium bau alkohol pada nafasmu. Kau mabuk. Biarkan aku membawamu pulang."

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Heechul singkat dan menggandeng Hangeng masuk kembali ke dalam hotel.

Hangeng menutup pintu kamar dan diikuti Heechul yang kini menjatuhkan diri di ranjang dengan jeritan frustasi.

"Siapa pria tadi? Salah satu klien mu kah?" Hangeng bertanya dengan suara khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Dia bajingan gila dan aku tak mau membahas tentang itu sekarang." Heechul bangun dan duduk di ranjang. "Siwon-ah adalah seseorang yang beracun untuk hidapku dan aku sedang mencoba untuk menghindarinya. Dia bajingan kasar…"

"Dia tampaknya khawatir tentang mu," Hangeng berlutut sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di paha Heechul. "Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," Heechul berdiri dan kembali melepas pakaiannya. "Kau bilang kau akan mengatakan semua hal tentangmu, dan mana bathup yang kau janjikan tadi?"

Air hangat mengelilingi tubuh lelah Heechul saat dia duduk santai di bathup dan menatap langit-langit. Hangeng duduk dibelakangnya sambil melihat Heechul memainkan gelembung sabun.

"Sekarang, ceritakan rahasiamu, pria china. Apa yang kamu maksud sebelumnya ketika kau mengatakan bahwa ini selalu terjadi pada mu?"

"Aku berbohong kepadamu tentang ini, menjadi yang pertama kalinya untukku menyewa 'pria' sepertimu," Hangeng mengaku, terdengar malu. "Aku sudah dengan beberapa sebelumnya."

"Beberapa?"

"Ok, lebih dari beberapa." Hangeng menjelaskan, "Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja dan pindah dari negara satu ke negara lainnya, aku merasa kesepian dan sulit bertemu dengan orang-orang, terutama kendala dalam berbahasa."

"Aku mengerti," Heechul menjawab dengan nafas panjang. "Jadi kau pria pervert?"

"Tidak." Hangeng menjawab dengan cepat. "Aku tidak…aku hanya…"

"Tenanglah, pria china. Aku tidak dalam posisi untuk menilaimu,"

"Maaf kalau pengakuanku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Kau tak perlu menerima ajakanku lagi, jika aku menyebabkan kesulitan bagimu."

"Biarkan aku memberitahumu satu cerita, pria china." Heechul bersuara lesu dan dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hangeng. "Ini tentang seorang pria yang suka tenggelam dalam minuman untuk menghilangkan masalahnya,"

"Jadi ini tentangmu?"

"Bukan," Heechul berbohong. "Ini tentang seorang temanku,"

"Apakah teman mu memiliki mata besar yang indah dan berkaca-kaca saat ia mabuk? Lalu apakah dia memiliki senyum yang indah dan jari-jari yang ramping?"

"Baik, ini memang tentang ku," Heechul mendengus. "Apa yang akan kuberitahu adalah, bahwa Siwon-ah bukan klien ku. Dia mantan kekasihku, dan juga boss ku."

"Kau berhubungan dengan boss mu? Aku pikir Teuki adalah boss mu,"

"Tidak, Teuki adalah temanku yang perduli berlebihan kepadaku,"

"Jadi, mengapa dia marah malam ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Heechul sambil menggeleng dan menutup matanya. "Dia tidak memiliki hak untuk khawatir kepadaku setelah hal-hal yang dia lakukan. Aku merasa lebih aman dalam pelukan orang asing daripada berdiri di kamar yang sama dengan bajingan itu."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul tidak masuk kerja selama beberapa hari ke depan, dalam ketakutan dia tak mungkin menghadapi Siwon dengan banyak pertanyaan yang tak bisa dia jawab. Dia juga berhenti pergi ke club, dia tidak siap untuk mengatakan kepada Leeteuk bahwa dia belum memberitahukan kebenaran dirinya kepada Hangeng. Dia bertukar pesan dengan Hangeng dan mereka bertemu di hotel yang jauh dari café juga club. Ketika seminggu berlalu dan Heechul juga belum masuk kerja, rekan kerjanya Eunhyuk mulai khawatir.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Kata Heechul dengan nafas panjang sambil duduk di sofa merah using di ruang tamu sangat kecil diapartementnya, dia mengenakan piyama pink yang hangat dan memeluk kucing abu-abu lembut dilengannya.

"Hyung, kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja." Eunhyuk mengamatinya dari atas hingga kebawah. "Kau memiliki kantong mata dan aku bisa mencium bau alkohol pada nafasmu, hyung. Ini jam 8 pagi, kau tidak seharusnya minum alkohol di pagi hari seperti ini."

"Baik, aku tak masuk kerja karena aku menghindari Siwon-ah. Dia melihatku dengan pria lain minggu lalu." Heechul mengaku. Dia memberikan Heebum ciuman diatas kepala, sebelum mengijinkan dia untuk pergi. "Dia sangat marah."

"Kau berkencan lagi dengan orang lain?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh harap

"Entahlah,"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah bar. Aku tidur bersama dengannya." jelas Heechul. "Ketika aku bangun keesokan harinya, dia meninggalkan uang dimeja. Dia sudah membayarku beberapa kali untuk tidur dengannya."

"Hyung! Apa kau serius? Hah?!" Eunhyuk panik, "Dia mengira kau pelacur!"

"Bisakah kau menggunakan bahasa yang lebih halus?" Heechul membuang nafas frustasi. "Aku tahu, tapi itu menyenangkan, ketika bersamanya aku berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda."

"Hyung, kau harus berhenti menemuinya. Aku tidak menyukai itu,"

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Pria china itu tidak berbahaya. Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik, dia sering mengatakan hal-hal yang manis. Dan aku punya banyak uang untuk membayar sewa apartement ku selama 2 bulan ke depan."

"Apakah Siwon tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Tidak, dia pikir aku berpacaran dengan seseorang yang baru, itu saja." Heechul meyakinkan, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

"Hyung, apakah kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi malam ini?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Ya, kita akan bertemu disebuah hotel cinta sekitar tengah malam," Heechul mengiyakan. "Kau harus pergi Eunhyuk-ah. Aku butuh tidur sebelum aku pergi. Pria china itu selalu membuatku kelelahan."

Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tapi berhenti saat bel pintu berbunyi. Heechul mengerang dan bangkit dari duduknya dengan malas, dia melangkah ke pintu. Tanpa berpikir siapa yang memencet bel dia langsung membuka pintunya, Heechul berteriak tertahan saat Siwon mendorong kuat pintunya dan langsung masuk ke dalam apartement. Dia mencekik leher Heechul dan menahannya di dinding.

"Kita perlu bicara." desis Siwon, Heechul bisa mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Siwon.

"Biarkan dia pergi!" Eunhyuk berteriak dan mencoba memukul Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya di leher Heechul, menjatuhkannya kelantai dan menginjak perutnya. Lalu dia menghampiri Eunhyuk dan mendorongnya keluar dari apartement dengan keras hingga tubuh Eunhyuk membentur dinding.

"Penggangu. Kau dipecat! Mengerti?" Siwon memperingatkan Eunhyuk yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

Siwon menutup pintu apartement Heechul dan menguncinya dari dia meraih rambut Heechul dan menariknya, dia menyeret Heechul sampai kedalam kamar.

"Heechul hyung, aku minta maaf." Lirih Eunhyuk. Dia merasa bersalah meninggalkan Heechul sendirian di apartementnya dengan satu orang yang paling Heechul takuti.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Heemalbub/Chocoball Sun Hi**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 4 (9'-')9**  
 **APA HANCHUL SUDAH TAK ADA PEMINATNYA? HUFT~**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **MISTAKE & LOVE**

Cast

\- Kim Heechul

\- HanGeng

\- Choi Siwon

Othercast

\- Lee Hyukjae

\- Lee Donghae

\- Leeteuk

\- Jungmo

 _(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)_

 **########################################################################**

"Keluar dari apartemen ku," ucap Heechul setelah dirinya berada dikamarnya, Siwon berhenti menarik rambut Heechul

"Tidak. Kita perlu bicara," tolak Siwon, dia menutup pintu kamar Heechul dan menguncinya dari dalam. Dia berlutut di depan Heechul dan meraih dagunya. "Bangunlah, Heechul-ah,"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," jelas Heechul. "Aku tak suka berada di dekatmu Siwon-ah,"

"Aku tahu kau akan bilang seperti itu," Siwon membuang nafas panjang. "Dengar, aku datang kesini untuk berbicara dengan mu tentang pekerjaanmu, kau tak masuk hampir seminggu. Jika kau tetap seperti ini, aku akan memecatmu."

"Apakah itu satu-satunya alasanmu datang kesini?" tanya Heechul tak percaya. "Kau takkan memecatku. Kau mencintaiku Siwon-ah,"

"Itu tidak berarti aku tidak berani memecatmu," tantang Siwon, dia meraih lengan Heechul. "Bangunlah dari lantai,"

"Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku melakukan apapun yang kau mau,"

"Baiklah, maka aku tidak punya pilihan lain,"

Heechul meringis kesakitan saat Siwon mengangkatnya kasar dari lantai. Siwon menggendong Heechul di bahu, dan melemparkannya ke ranjang. Heechul mencoba berontak, dia melengkungkan tubuhnya dan kakinya menendang, tapi Siwon lebih kuat darinya. Siwon menahan kedua tangannya dengan kencang.

"Siapa dia?" Siwon menggeram, akhirnya dia mengakui alasan sebenarnya dia datang. "Apakah pria itu yang menjadi alasan kau tidak masuk kerja?"

"Siapapun dia, itu bukan urusanmu," Heechul meludahi wajah Siwon. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Bitch!," Siwon mulai marah akan tindakan dan jawaban Heechul. "Aku datang kesini bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu, Heechul-ah. Aku khawatir, itu saja,"

"Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk khawatir kepadaku,"

"Aku sudah bilang ratusan kali, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu Heechul-ah, aku mabuk saat itu,"

"Tapi kau tetap melakukan hal itu, Siwon-ah," desis Heechul. "Ini salahmu aku menjadi seperti ini, bajingan…"

"Kemudian, biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya," Siwon memohon, bau alkohol sangat terasa saat Siwon memberi ciuman paksa ke bibir Heechul.

"Lepaskan aku, Siwon-ah….please," Heechul memohon, "Aku tak bisa melakukan ini,"

"Karena dia?"

"Siapa?"

"Pria itu…"

"Bukan! Itu karena kau kasar kepadaku, Siwon-ah," teriak Heechul. "Lepaskan aku!"

Heechul menendang selangkangan Siwon, dan membuat Siwon menjerit kesakitan hingga melepaskan cengkramannya di kedua tangan Heechul. Heechul mendorong Siwon dari atas tubuhnya dan langsung menuju pintu. Dia berhasil membuka kunci kamarnya, tapi tiba-tiba tangan yang kuat mencengkram pinggangnya dan melemparkannya kembali ke ranjang.

Siwon memukuli wajah Heechul dengan keras. Setiap pukulan Siwon, Heechul merasa seperti batu yang menghantam tulang rahangnya. Siwon menjambak rambutnya dan melemparkannya ke dinding. Heechul memegangi kepalanya yang membentur keras dinding. Siwon menghampirinya dan kembali menarik rambutnya dan membanting tubuhnya ke lantai. Heechul berjuang menghindari tendangan Siwon diperutnya. Heechul merasa perutnya hampir memuntahkan isi didalamnya, tubuhnya lemas dan meringkuk di lantai.

Siwon marah, dan dia benar-benar menjadi beringas. Heechul tahu itu, dia mabuk dalam keadaan emosi. Siwon membalik tubuhnya menjadi terlentang. Dia melihat mata Siwon penuh kemarahan. Siwon kembali mencekik Heechul dengan kencang hingga Heechul tak mampu bernafas sedikitpun.

Heechul berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Siwon di lehernya. Tangan kirinya mencoba meraih sebuah pulpen, lalu dengan cepat ia menusukkan pulpen itu di tangan Siwon. Siwon berteriak kesakitan dan darah keluar dari tangannya, menyebabkan Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya di leher Heechul. Heechul mencoba bangkit dan berlari keluar dari kamar. Dia menyambar tas merahnya dari lantai dan juga menggendong Heebum, lalu membuka kunci pintu apartmennya. Dia berlari terus keluar melewati pintu exit hingga terjatuh dari tangga karena Heechul benar-benar panik. Pada saat dia berhasil menuju jalan, yang ada dipikirannya hanya Siwon pasti sedang mengejarnya. Heechul lalu memberhentikan taksi dan langsung masuk kedalamnya. Dia memberikan alamat MnD club kepada supir taksi. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega saat dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Siwon sedang kebingungan mencarinya di jalan.

Air mata mengalir di wajahnya, Heechul menyandarkan dirinya di kursi dan memeluk Heebum. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan seluruh badannya gemetar. Ponselnya berdering di dalam tasnya, Heechul mengambil ponselnya dan menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Heechul langsung menjawabnya tanpa mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Halo?"

"Heenim?" suara Hangeng terdengar di telinga nya, "Apa yang terjadi? Kau terdengar sedih,"

"Mengapa kau menelpon ku?" Heechul setengah terisak

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kau sedang apa, aku mengkhawatirkanmu~ aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku dan…." suara Hangeng terhenti saat dia mendengar Heechul menangis. "Hei…apa yang terjadi? Kau dimana? Kau memerlukan bantuan?"

"Ya…" jawab Heechul. "Pria china….bisakah kau datang menjemputku, please~?"

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Ketika taksi Heechul berhenti di luar club MnD, Hangeng sudah ada menunggunya. Heechul keluar dari taksi dan berjalan menghampiri Hangeng. Wajah tampan Hangeng penuh dengan kekhawatiran karena Heechul terjatuh dan memegangi perutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hangeng cemas melihat keadaan Heechul saat ini, wajahnya penuh memar, darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya, ada bekas tangan di lehernya yang hampir membiru, tangan dan kaki juga tak luput dari memar-memar. Hangeng mengambil tas Heechul yang terjatuh dan membantu Heechul berdiri. Hangeng tak sengaja melihat perut Heechul yang membiru memar. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apakah ada tempat dimana kita bisa pergi?" tanya Heechul. "Tidak aman berada disini."

"Tidak aman?" ulang Hangeng. "Heenim, apa kau dalam kesulitan?"

"Seperti itu," Heechul mengakui. "Aku butuh tempat istirahat, perutku sangat sakit. Maaf aku telah mengganggumu. Hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi, aku…"

"Berhenti bicara dan ikuti aku," sela Hangeng. Hangeng membantunya untuk berjalan.

Heechul meringis setiap langkah yang dia ambil. Semua badannya terasa sakit. Dia terus memegangi perutnya.

Hangeng membawanya keujung blok dan masuk ke gedung apartemen yang tinggi. Mereka kini berada di lantai 7. Hangeng menutup pintu apartemennya dan mendudukkan Heechul di sofa.

"Apakah ini tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Heechul sambil membiarkan Heebum pergi

"Ya," jawab Hangeng. Dia duduk di samping Heechul sambil membawa kotak P3K. Dia mengobati luka di wajah Heechul dan membersihkan darah yang ada di bibirnya. "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang menyakitimu seperti ini?"

"Siwon," Heechul meringis saat Hangeng menempelkan plester kewajah Heechul yang memar. "Dia datang ke apartemen ku hari ini. Dia marah karena aku tak masuk kerja beberapa hari,"

"Kau tak masuk kerja? Heenim lepas bajumu, aku harus mengobati memar di perutmu," Hangeng membantu Heechul melepas bajunya. "Tapi, aku tak mengerti. Aku pikir ketika bersama denganku itu sama saja kau bekerja,"

"Siwon bukan boss semacam itu, akhh~" Heechul menggigit bibirnya saat Hangeng mengoleskan salep di perutnya yang memar. "Siwon punya sebuah café dan aku bekerja disana, aku bukan 'pria' semacam itu, aku bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan selama ini,"

"Lukamu sangat parah Heenim, kau harus kerumah sakit,"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya perlu tempat untuk tidur selama beberapa jam dan aku akan meminta Teuki untuk menginap dirumahnya," jelas Heechul. "Aku minta maaf jadi merepotkan…"

"Berhenti bicara," sela Hangeng. "Kau bisa tinggal disini selama yang kau mau. Aku tidak kan membiarkan kau pergi sementara kau sedang terluka seperti ini,"

"Mengapa kau mau membantuku?" Heechul terisak, dia menatap Hangeng dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya objek pemuasmu,"

"Jika itu yang kau pikirkan, kau salah." tegas Hangeng. "Aku tidak perduli apa pekerjaanmu, kau adalah orang yang baik dan aku sangat menyukaimu. Kau lebih dari apapun. Apakah aku hanya seorang klien dimatamu?"

"Tidak, kau bukan klien ku, karena aku bukan 'pria' seperti itu, aku…"

Kata-kata Heechul terhenti saat ponselnya kembali berdering. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat bahwa Eunhyuk yang menelponnya.

"Halo?"

"Hyung! Kau dimana? Aku kembali dengan manager apartemen, tapi kau tak ada, pintu apartemenmu terbuka lebar. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" suara panik Eunhyuk terdengar di telinga Heechul

"Tenang Eunhyuk-ah, aku hanya sedikit memar," Heechul meyakinkan Eunhyuk. "Kunci pintu apartemenku dan pulanglah,"

"Kau dimana hyung? Apakah kau ingin aku menjemputmu? Apakah kau benar-benar aman?"

"Aku aman Eunhyuk-ah," Heechul memberitahu dengan senyum lembut sambil menatap Hangeng. "Aku akan tinggal dengan seorang teman untuk beberapa hari. Lebih baik jika kau tidak tahu dimana aku. Aku akan menelponmu lagi besok."

"Baiklah, asalkan kau aman hyung. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu sendirian dengannya,"

"Kau tidak harus meminta maaf kepadaku," Heechul memperhatikan Hangeng yang bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur. "Dia menyakitiku lagi Eunhyuk-ah, tapi aku akan menghilang darinya. Dia hampir membunuhku tadi, aku hampir mati jika aku tidak melarikan diri,"

"Hyung, kenapa kau tak lapor polisi saja?"

"Tidak," Heechul membantah. "Aku akan aman disini, jangan khawatir." Heechul menutup ponselnya. Hangeng muncul disampingnya membawa semangkuk bubur dan minuman.

Air mata Heechul kembali menetes saat Hangeng dengan hati-hati menyuapinya bubur. Ada rasa perduli dan kelembutan terlihat di mata Hangeng saat ia menatapnya. Hangeng tersenyum sambil membersihkan sudut bibir Heechul.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul berbaring di tempat tidur Hangeng. Badannya masih terasa sakit dan ia merasa wajahnya seperti bengkak. Hangeng di dapur membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka. Heechul bisa mencium harum masakan dan itu membuat perutnya berbunyi. Sudah sejak pagi dia belum makan apa-apa selain bubur yang dibuat Hangeng.

Heechul tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dia berbaring menatap kosong keluar jendela. Siwon telah mendorongnya ke tepi jurang dan dia kini tergantung disana oleh benang tipis. Heechul tahu bahwa dia harus segera berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Dia harus pindah dari apartemennya, dia mungkin harus meninggalkan Seoul. Dia takut Siwon akan membunuhnya.

"Apakah kau lapar? Kau sudah merasa baikan untuk makan?" suara lembut Hangeng berbisik di pintu. "Makan malam sudah siap,"

"Ya, aku kelaparan," jawab Heechul, suaranya datar dan ekspresi kosong saat dia duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Besok pagi aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan luka-lukamu,"

"Aku akan pergi besok pagi," Heechul meyakinkan. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Aku akan menghubungi Teuki untuk tinggal ditempatnya dan…"

"Omong kosong." Hangeng memotong. "Kau tidak merepotkanku, Heenim. Aku tidak pernah memiliki tamu. Kau bisa tinggal disini selama yang butuhkan,"

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Kita bahkan tidak mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain,"

"Karena kau memerlukan bantuan dan aku menyukaimu," ucap Hangeng sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku mungkin tidak mengenalmu secara jauh, tapi itu tidak berarti aku akan membiarkanmu di jalan sendirian."

"Kau terlalu manis untuk seorang pria yang tidur dengan pelacur,"

"Aku tak begitu suka dengan kata pelacur, aku akan menggantinya dengan kata yang lebih halus. 'pria' semacam itu juga manusia, Heenim. Pekerjaan seseorang tidak mendefinisikan seperti apa orang itu." jelas Hangeng. "Makan malam semakin dingin, kau mau makan?"

"Ya, aku akan makan,"

Dapur hangeng lebih luas daripada apartemen Heechul. Ada mejamakan bundar di sudut sebelah jendela besar yang menghadap ke luar. Heechul duduk dimeja makan dengan sepiring nasi goreng di depannya, sementara Hangeng duduk didepannya sambil menatapnya penuh keprihatinan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, pria china," Heechul cemberut. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Aku hanya khawatir tentang memar diwajahmu, bekas tangan dilehermu dan perutmu yang memarnya sudah membengkak. Apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Siwon-ah memukuli ku," Heechul tersenyum, ada sedikit nada sedih dalam suaranya. "Dia akan seperti itu jika dia sudah minum,"

"Apakah itu sebabnya dia menyakitimu? Karena ia mabuk?"

"Ya," kata Heechul dengan nafas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti itu. Ketika kami berpacaran, dia cemburu karena aku sering berbicara dengan banyak laki-laki. Dia menuduhku selingkuh. Awalnya dia hanya menampar, kemudian beberapa pukulan, dan kemudian…"

"Lalu?"

"Itu tidak penting," Heechul menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin berbicara tentang Siwon-ah sekarang,"

"Aku pikir kau harus pergi ke kantor polisi dan…"

"Tidak, mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun," sela Heechul. "Percayalah, polisi tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk orang sepertiku."

"Karena kau 'pria' semacam itu?"

"Tidak. Karena aku seorang gay dan ini hanya kasus kekerasan biasa," Heechul menunduk. "Aku telah melalui ini sebelumnya, lebih dari sekali, dan polisi tidak ada yang perduli."

"Apa yang kau maksud kau pernah mengalami hal ini?"

"Ketika aku kecil, ayah tiriku suka memukuli ku, memperkosaku. Dan ibuku seorang pecandu alkohol. Dia tidak perduli berapa kali anaknya dipukuli. Sampai suatu hari guruku menemukanku hampir mati di depan gedung sekolah. Tapi apa? Polisi tidak perduli terhadap masalahku,"

"Heenim…"

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ceritaku," Heechul menghela nafas. "Saat aku sekolah, aku mengetahui diriku seorang gay, orang tua angkatku mengurungku dalam kamar selama berhari-hari, mereka pikir itu cara menyembuhkanku dan mengembalikanku menjadi normal,"

"Heenim cukup…"

"Aku belum selesai," Hechul menahan tangis. "Ketika sekolah tahu bahwa aku gay, seluruh murid laki-laki membullyku, aku dipermalukan setiap hari. Mereka mengunciku di toilet dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di kloset. Aku melapor kepada polisi, tapi polisi tetap tak membantuku, dia mengatakan aku jangan memprovokasi mereka. Tidak Hannie, polisi tidak akan membantuku,"

Hangeng bangun dari duduknya, dia menghampiri Heechul dan memeluknya erat.

"Mereka mungkin tidak membantumu, tapi aku yang akan melakukannya."Hangeng berjanji, "Kau tidak sendirian saat ini, Heenim. Apapun yang kaubutuhkan, bilang saja."

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali," gerutu Heechul. "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Kenapa kau harus perduli?"

"Aku katakan sebelumnya bahwa aku menyukaimu, bukankah itu cukup?"

"Tidak,"

"Aku sabuk hitam, jadi aku akan menghajar siapapun yang menyakitimu,"

"Baik, kalau begitu kau bisa menendang Siwon untukku?" canda Heechul

"Mungkin,"

"Jadi, kapan kau mulai tidur dengan 'pria'?"

"Setelah aku pertama kali mulai bekerja disebuah perusahaan ternama di Beijing. Lalu aku dipecat karena boss tahu aku gay. Kemudian aku ada di daftar hitam semua perusahaan terbaik di Beijing. Jadi aku meninggalkan negaraku dan mencari pekerjaan disini."

"Apakah teman-temanmu disini tahu kau gay?"

"Sebagian iya, sebagian tidak. Beberapa dari mereka juga gay. Mereka suka ke club dan tidur dengan beberapa pria juga," jelas Hangeng

"Kau ternyata punya masalah sama sepertiku,"

"Dan kau jauh lebih polos dari yang kulihat, Heenim." balas Hangeng

"Kita tidak benar-benar berkencan, kau harus tahu itu,"

"Aku tahu," Hangeng mengangguk. "Kau bisa menghabiskan waktu denganku. Jika kau membutuhkan uang aku akan membantumu."

Heechul mengambil nafas dalam sambil menatap pria dihadapannya. Ada ketulusan dari tatapan Hangeng yang membuatnya merasa hangat. Jika dia memang jatuh kepada Hangeng, maka ia ingin melakukannya dengan cara yang benar.

"Kau tidak perlu memberiku uang," Heechul perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku tidak ingin uangmu,"

"Kau mau kemana?" Hangeng panik karena Heechul mulai pergi dari meja makan.

"Aku mau mengambil sesuatu yang akan kuberikan kepadamu," jawab Heechul, dia berjalan ke ruang tamu dan mengambil tasnya. Hangeng mengikutinya dan menyaksikan uang tunai yang dia ambil dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Hangeng.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini uang yang kau bayar kepadaku selama kita tidur bersama,"jawab Heechul. "Aku ingin kau mengambilnya kembali,"

"Kenapa? Apakah kau tidak membutuhkannya?" Hangeng bertanya kebingungan

"Karena aku tidur denganmu atas kehendakku sendiri, kau tidak perlu membayarku untuk itu,"

"Aku mengerti," Hangeng mengambil uang dari Heechul

"Aku akan pergi, aku akan keluar dari kehidupanmu," Heechul menggendong Heebum dan memakai tasnya. "Maaf aku berbohong soal diriku kepadamu, pria china. Aku tak bermaksud,"

"Kau mau kemana?" Hangeng meraih tangan Heechul sebelum dia pergi terlalu jauh

"Kau tak marah padaku karena aku membohongimu? Apa kau tak ingin aku pergi?"

"Aku tidak marah," Hangeng meyakinkan. "Aku hanya malu memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ingin menjadi orang lain sementara waktu. Kau pikir kenapa aku di bar mencari 'pria' semacam itu? Karena aku juga berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, sama sepertimu,"

"Jadi, kau tidak marah?"

"Tidak," jawab Hangeng, dia memeluk Heechul dari belakang. Mendekapnya erat dengan kelembutan. "Please~ jangan pergi dariku."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Heemalbub/Chocoball Sun Hi**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAP 5 (9'-')9**  
 **KEMANA HANCHUL SHIPPER? =_=**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **MISTAKE & LOVE**

Cast

\- Kim Heechul

\- HanGeng

\- Choi Siwon

Othercast

\- Lee Hyukjae

\- Lee Donghae

\- Leeteuk

\- Jungmo

 _(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)_

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Hujan turun membasahi jalanan, membuat langit yang Heechul pandangi menjadi suram. Heechul duduk di ambang jendela, ruangannya gelap. Tangan Heechul gemetar saat ia menuangkan wine ke gelas. Dia sudah minum sepanjang hari. Pertama dimulai dengan soju, vodka dan sekarang wine. Hangeng sedang bekerja, Heebum sedang bersembunyi disuatu tempat, dan Heechul sendirian.

"Mungkin aku harus lari, Heebum-ah," Heechul berbicara kepada Heebum yang melompat ke jendela dan mengeong padanya.

Heechul menenggak kembali minumannya, dia membiarkan kerasnya alkohol menyakiti tenggorokannya, dia memeluk lututnya. Dia mengenakan salah satu kemeja Hangeng dan celana berwarna navy. Rambutnya tergerai ke depan menutupi memar diwajahnya.

"Jika kita pergi sekarang, mungkin tidak ada yang akan melihat," Heechul terus berbicara dengan kucingnya, "Dimana kau ingin pergi Heebum-ah?Haruskah kita meninggalkan Seoul?"

"Bagaimana dengan ku?" suara Hangeng mengagetkan Heechul, dengan cepat dia menyembunyikan botol wine di belakang punggungnya.

"Ssstt, Heebum-ah," Heechul berbisik. "Jangan bilang-bilang kalau kita menemukan lemari minumannya,"

"Aku sudah tahu," kata Hangeng sambil mendesah saat dia muncul disebelah Heeechul dan mengambil botol wine dari balik punggung Heechul. "Kau menggunakan alkohol untuk melupakan masalahmu. Aku mengerti, tapi itu bukan kebiasaan yang baik, itu tidak sehat."

Heechul menyambar botol wine dari tangan Hangeng dan meminumnya langsung dari botol.

"Apa kau serius?"

"Serius tentang apa?"

"Meninggalkan Seoul," Hangeng mengambil kembali botol wine dari tangan Heechul dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggungnya. "

"Itu hal yang bagus kan?" Heechul membantah. "Aku tidak bisa tinggal di apartemen ku lagi."

"Perusahaanku kembali mentransferku," ujar Hangeng sambil duduk diambang jendela. "Itu pekerjaanku, berpindah-pindah tempat, dari cabang ke cabang, memeriksa hasil kerja disana. Mereka akan mengirimku ke New York. Dan aku akan berada disana hingga akhir tahun."

"Bagus," Heechul memandang ke luar jendela. "Aku harap kau bisa hidup dengan baik disana."

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku Heechul. Aku akan membantumu melarikan diri dari sini. " Hangeng menawarkan, dia menaruh botol wine dijendela dan merapikan rambut Heechul yang berantakan. "Heechul~ ikutlah denganku,"

"Aku tidak bisa, aku bahkan tidak bisa berbahasa inggris dengan baik," tolak Heechul. "Aku berharap aku bisa ikut, tapi…"

"Kau bisa. Ku mohon pertimbangkan hal ini, aku masih memiliki beberapa minggu di Seoul. Aku tidak tenang meninggalkanmu disini sendirian ketika aku pergi."

"Hannie~ kau tidak bisa terus-terusan baik kepadaku, kita tidak berkencan, kita bukan sepasang kekasih." jelas Heechul, suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Heechul, aku ingin kau berkencan denganku."

"Aku akan menghubungi Teuki dan tinggal bersamanya sementara waktu. Kau bukan ksatria ataupun pangeran, dan aku bukan gadis biasa ataupun Cinderella. Kau tidak bisa membawaku pergi dengan kuda putihmu."

Hangeng mendorong pelan Heechul ke dinding, "Aku akan mencobanya," Hangeng mencium salah satu memar di pipi Heechul. "Sekarang, kau perlu minum dan makan sesuatu, lalu segera tidur."

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, pria china." Heechul menggerutu, "Kembalikan wine nya,"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil jika kau terus seperti ini. Minum tidak akan membuat kenangan burukmu pergi, itu hanya akan membuatmu melakukan hal bodoh."

"Melakukan hal bodoh adalah keahlianku," Heechul mencoba meraih sekitar Hangeng untuk mendapatkan minumannya kembali, tetapi dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di pangkuan Hangeng. "Berikan wine nya,"

Hangeng tertawa dan memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir Heechul. "Aku akan mengunci lemari minuman ketika aku pergi bekerja besok,"

"Baik, aku akan pergi dipagi hari dan menemukan tempat lain untuk minum," tantang Heechul. Heechul tak sengaja menghirup aroma tubuh Hangeng yang membuatnya sedikit nyaman, "Kau…harum, pria china, seperti daun mint dan rempah-rempah."

"Dan kau harum alkohol juga bunga mawar," Hangeng mencium dahi Heechul dan mendorongnya pergi. "Kau harus tidur sekarang, Heechul."

"Aku bilang aku tidak lelah," tegas Heechul dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Aku sudah sendirian sepanjang hari dengan pikiranku, aku tidak mau tidur dan sendirian lagi."

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan makan malam dan kita bisa menonton tv. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau," Heechul membantah, dan menarik Hangeng agar mendekat kepadanya. "Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan denganmu, pria china."

"Apa…" kata-kata Hangeng terhenti ketika Heechul meraih sabuk celananya. "Heechul…"

"Hanya karena aku tidak dibayar, tidak berarti kau tidak mendapatkan pelayananku," Heechul mencium telinga Hangeng. "Ayo pria china, mari kita berpura-pura menjadi orang lain malam ini. Dorong aku menghadap kejendela dan masuki diriku. Aku takkan menghentikannya."

"Kau mabuk Heechul, jadi…tidak," Hangeng membantah, dengan lembut dia mendorong Heechul

"Kau tidak pernah berhenti sebelumnya,"

"Itu berbeda,"

"Kenapa? Karena aku dibayar? Kau bisa meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di jendela setelah kita selesai," Heechul menghentakkan kakinya di lantai. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, aku bukan orang bodoh. Aku sudah minum bertahun-tahun, aku bisa menangani alkoholku, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

"Kalau begitu buktikan kepadaku, berhentilah meminum alkohol,"

"Aku kesepian!" Heechul mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku disini sepanjang hari dan pulang untuk menguliahiku seperti aku berusia 6 tahun,"

Heechul berjalan kesal ke ruang tamu, dia melihat tempat tidur kucing merah yang lucu. Hangeng berbelanja hari ini untuk Heebum dan membelikan beberapa hadiah untuk Heechul. Heechul berjalan gusar ke dapur dan dia melihat sebuah vas baru yang penuh dengan bunga mawar, dia mengambilnya dan membantingnya dengan keras ke lantai.

"Aku bilang aku akan pergi," Heechul berteriak. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, pria china,"

"Kau tidak bisa kembali, bagaimana jika Siwon datang kesana?"

"Aku akan tinggal dengan seorang teman,"

"Apakah Siwon kenal dengan temanmu?"

"Tidak," Heechul menggeleng." Dia tidak akan melacak aku di club MnD,"

"Kau sudah menelpon temanmu?"

"Belum, aku tertarik dengan lemari minumanmu," Heechul mengaku dengan cemberut

"Kau memecahkan hadiahku untukmu," Hangeng menghela nafas sambil membereskan pecahan vas di lantai.

"Aku bukan wanita, pria china. Aku tidak suka bunga,"

"Baiklah, aku akan ingat itu."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Nafas panas yang keluar dari mulut Heechul membuat kaca jendela dihadapannya menjadi berembun. Bibir pink nya merintih lembut, Heechul melengkungkan punggungnya dan menekan wajahnya melawan kaca dingin, tubuhnya bergerak maju mundur diiringi dorongan lembut Hangeng dari belakang.

Bibir Hangeng menciumi punggung Heechul, tangannya mencengkram erat pinggangnya, dia mengangkat satu kaki Heechul ke ambang jendela dan terus mendorong dirinya memasuki tubuh Heechul. Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup matanya rapat karena dirinya hampir dekat dengan klimaks. Heechul menatap bayangannya di kaca, matanya membulat saat dia melihat dikaca bukanlah Hangeng tapi Siwon. Heechul mengedipkan matanya dan bukan Siwon yang disana, tapi bayangan ayah tirinya. Tiba-tiba Hangeng mencapai klimaks dan mengerang namanya, Heechul juga sampai di klimaksnya dan merosot ke lantai. Dia kembali melihat bayangan di kaca, yang dia lihat sekarang adalah Hangeng. Detik itu juga Heechul menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan menangis terisak.

"Heechul, apa yang salah?" Hangeng panik. "Apakah aku menyakitimu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau tidak menyakitiku," Heechul meyakinkan dalam isak tangis nya, "Aku tak tahu apa yang salah denganku. Tinggalkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja dalam beberapa menit."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu menangis sendirian," Hangeng membantah, dia menggendong bridal Heechul.

"Turunkan aku," rengek Heechul, Hangeng membawanya keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi

"Aku akan membiarkan mu berendam dengan air hangat. Kemudian aku akan membuatkan makan malam dan menemanimu tidur," Hangeng menyalakan lampu kamar mandi. "Berendam dalam air hangat membantumu untuk bersantai,"

"Aku tak mau sendirian," bisik Heechul, jujur dirinya takut ditinggal sendirian dengan pikirannya.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu," Hangeng meyakinkan. Dia mendudukkan Heechul di wastafel dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan di bibir.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan bahwa aku dapat menyelesaikan masalahmu atau menyembuhkanmu dari rasa sakit." Hangeng mulai menyalakan keran air hangat. "Tapi, aku bisa membantumu dalam beberapa hal, aku bisa berada disisimu saat kau bersedih, memelukmu saat kau menangis, membuatmu tertawa, dan membantumu berdiri saat kau terjatuh."

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Heechul," Hangeng menjulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis, "Ayo air nya sudah cukup hangat,"

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Kau bilang kau akan pindah ke New York?" tanya Heechul, setelah berendam di air hangat untuk waktu yang lama, kini dia duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hangeng, suaranya terdengar lelah, dan dia merasa ngantuk.

"Ya," jawab Hangeng sambil menonton tv. "Aku tidak pernah tinggal di satu tempat untuk waktu yang lama,"

"Kedengarannya menarik. Bukankah itu bagus, kau bisa berkeliling dunia,"

"Iya, kalau aku tidak sendirian," Hangeng mengaku "Sulit untuk menikmati perjalanan ketika kau sendirian."

"Aku selalu ingin melakukan perjalanan, berkeliling dunia," Heechul mulai mengantuk, dia memejamkan matanya. "Tapi, aku…tidak…bisa…" Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat Heechul yang sudah tertidur pulas. Cantik, itu yang ada di pikiran Hangeng saat melihat Heechul tidur dengan nyaman.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Ketika Heechul terbangun keesokan harinya, Hangeng sudah berangkat kerja. Dia berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan segelas susu dan sepiring nasi goreng yang dibuat oleh Hangeng, juga salep untuk memar di wajahnya.

"Pabo, pria china." Heechul tertawa sendiri. "Kau terlalu baik,"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Heechul untuk berpakaian, menelpon Leeteuk, dan berkemas. Heechul pergi ke club MnD untuk bertemu dengan Leeteuk. Leeteuk sangat bersemangat untuk membantunya setelah Heechul menceritakan semuanya.

"Kau bisa tinggal denganku selama yang kau butuhkan," Leeteuk meyakinkan sambil mengelus kepala Heebum di pelukan Heechul, mereka menuruni tangga di belakang club MnD. "Ini hanya sebuah apartemen kecil dan hanya ada satu kamar, tapi aku bisa berbagi kasur untukmu,"

"Terima kasih, Teuki," jawab Heechul

"Apa sekarang dia tahu kalau kau bukan seorang 'pria' semacam itu?"

"Ya, aku yang mengatakan kepadanya," Heechul menjawab. "Kami mencoba berkencan,"

"Jadi, dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Ya," Heechul tertawa kecil. "Aku pikir dia lebih malu daripada marah,"

"Aku pikir dia cocok denganmu," Leeteuk berkomentar. "Kau telah tersenyum cerah sepanjang pagi,"

"Ketika bersamanya, aku merasa sangat hangat. Dia mengusir semua kegelapan di diriku, karena aku tidak suka sendirian."

Heechul duduk di sofa dan melihat sekeliling ruangan. Apartemen Leeteuk sangat rapi walau kecil, dindingnya berwarna putih bersih dan dapur kecil di sudut. Dan boneka bebek di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau masih minum?" tanya Leeteuk

"Aku tidak minum," Heechul meyakinkan, "Kecuali aku marah."

"Heechul…."

"Jangan khawatir, satu-satunya hal yang menggangguku adalah Siwon, dan aku berniat untuk meninggalkannya jauh-jauh,"

"Dari memar yang ada di wajahmu, aku pastikan itu ide yang bagus," Leeteuk setuju, "Apakah kau yakin tidak ingin melapor ke polisi tentang apa yang dia lakukan terhadapmu?"

Heechul menggeleng dan merentangkan tangannya di atas kepalanya. "Awasi Heebum untukku, Teuki. Aku harus pergi mengambil beberapa pakaian di apartemen ku. Aku tidak bisa terus memakai pakaian pria china itu,"

"Apakah kau yakin aman kembali kesana?"

"Aku hanya mengambil beberapa pakaian dan makanan Heebum,"

Heechul kemudian pergi keluar dari apartemen Leeteuk, memberhentikan taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah mengatakan tujuannya ke supir taksi, dia segera menelpon Hangeng. Dia mengatakan bahwa saat istirahat makan siang datang menjemputnya di apartemennya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Heechul merasa dia ingin Hangeng tahu dimana keberadaannya.

Setelah sampai di depan apartemennya, Heechul langsung naik kelantai 5 dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Aku hanya mengambil beberapa pakaian, makanan Heebum, dan cemilan." Kata Heechul sendiri sambil berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, dia membuka pintunya, "Pria china akan menjemputku disini dan semua akan baik-baik saja…."

Kata-kata Heechul terhenti saat ia melangkah masuk apartemennya dan menemukan Siwon duduk di sofanya. Ada seringai di wajah Siwon, seolah dia sudah tahu bahwa Heechul akan kembali kesana. Heechul langsung berbalik dan berusaha lari, hanya butuh beberapa detik Siwon menarik tangannya dan membanting pintu apartemen nya.

"Aku menunggumu, baby~"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Heemalbub/Chocoball Sun Hi**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAP 6 (9'-')9  
KEMANA HANCHUL SHIPPER? =_=  
CHAPTER 6 DIKIT AJA AH~ RESPON NYA... =_= HUFT~  
**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **MISTAKE & LOVE**

Cast

\- Kim Heechul

\- HanGeng

\- Choi Siwon

Othercast

\- Lee Hyukjae

\- Lee Donghae

\- Leeteuk

\- Jungmo

 _(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)_

########################################################################

Heechul kembali berusaha kabur, dia mencoba menghampiri pintu, tapi Siwon lebih cepat dan menahan dirinya ke dinding, menyematkan kedua tangan Heechul diatas kepala. Silauan marah terlihat di mata Siwon, nafasnya memburu dan raut mengancam di wajahnya. Heechul menahan nafasnya dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis melihat Siwon dihadapannya.

"Kita perlu bicara," Siwon geram, menyipitkan matanya

"Tentang apa?" tanya Heechul

"Dimana kau sepanjang malam?" tanya Siwon, mengencangkan cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Heechul.

"Aku tinggal dengan seorang teman," Heechul menjawab

"Kau tidak bersama dengan Eunhyuk. Aku pergi ke tempatnya dan dia menolak memberikan informasi tentang mu,"

"Aku tidak bersama dengan Eunhyuk. Karena aku tahu itu adalah tempat pertama yang akan kau cari," Heechul mengakui

"Dimana kau, Heechul-ah?! Apakah kau dengan pria yang ada di hotel waktu itu? Apakah kau membiarkan dia memilikimu,"

"Lepaskan aku Siwon! Aku akan berhenti bekerja dari café!"

"Kau berhenti?" ulang Siwon, melepaskan pergelangan tangan Heechul dan melangkah mundur, "Heechul-ah, kemarin itu hanya kesalahan. Aku seharusnya tidak bereaksi seperti itu. Maafkan aku, kau tak perlu keluar dari café."

"Lihat wajahku, Siwon-ah!" pekik Heechul. "Lihat bekas tanganmu dileherku. Aku hampir mati kemarin dipukuli olehmu. Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini."

"Aku tahu aku telah melakukan hal yang buruk, tapi aku minum kemarin dan…"

"Jangan menggunakan alkohol sebagai alasan untuk menyakitiku,Siwon-ah. Aku lelah hidup dalam ketakutan. Aku lelah mengalami mimpi buruk tentang masa lalu ku."

"Aku tidak bisa Heechul-ah," Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi menjauhiku,"

Siwon menarik rambut Heechul dan menyeretnya ke kamar. Rasa dejavu membayangi Heechul saat dia dilemparkan ke ranjang.

"Ceritakan tentang pria yang berada di hotel waktu itu. Apakah dia pacarmu?"

"Siwon-ah, please…." Heechul memohon, pergelangan tangannya sakit karena cengkraman Siwon di ranjang. "Kau menyakitiku,"

"Siapa dia, Heechul-ah?"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa," Heechul terisak, menutup matanya dan mencoba berbohong. "Dia hanya seorang pria yang bertemu denganku di bar. Dia tidak berarti apa-apa bagi ku,"

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" Siwon bertanya. "Apa dia penting untukmu, atau kau membiarkan dia bebas menyentuhmu?"

"Aku mabuk, aku tidak ingat apa yang sudah ku lakukan," Heechul mengaku. "Aku memikirkan ini sepanjang waktu. Aku merindukanmu, Siwon-ah…"

"Kau merindukanku?" ulang Siwon, dia terkejut dengan jawaban Heechul. "Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, Heechul-ah…"

"Aku hanya takut kau akan menyakitiku lagi," Heechul terus berbohong. "Tapi, aku masih mencintaimu,"

"Kau masih mencintaiku?" suara Siwon melembut, dia melepaskan cengkramannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Heechul-ah."

Heechul membuka matanya, menatap Siwon yang kini tengah memandanginya dengan ekspresi lembut.

"Lalu, berhenti menyakitiku,"

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya," bisik Siwon di telinga Heechul, tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan celana Heechul. "Maafkan aku, Heechul-ah…. Aku sangat menyesal,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Heechul panik. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu," Siwon mulai menarik paksa baju Heechul, melepaskannya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. "Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu…."

"Siwon-ah….hentikan!" Heechul memohon, mendorong Siwon putus asa. "Lepaskan aku…kumohon."

Air mata Heechul mengalir, dia merasa tak berdaya dibawah Siwon. Tangan Siwon ditubuhnya dan bibirnya di kulitnya membuat Heechul ingin menjerit. Tetapi jika ia berteriak dia akan dipukuli habis-habisan.

"Siwon-ah…tolong…" bisik Heechul

Heechul menutup matanya, dia takut. Dia takut bergerak, takut berbicara, dan takut mendorong Siwon pergi. Bagaimana jika Siwon menyakitinya lagi? Bagaimana jika dia mencekik nya lagi? Bagaimana jika saat ini tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi?

Siwon melepaskan celana Heechul dan melebarkan kaki nya, dengan paksa Siwon memasuki Heechul, dia tidak perduli dengan Heechul yang menangis dan merintih kesakitan dibawahnya. Heechul hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencengkram seprai dan menahan sakit di setiap dorongan Siwon yang keras.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Ketika Siwon selesai menggunakan tubuhnya, dia memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal kepada Heechul dan menyuruhnya beristirahat. Heechul berbaring di tempat tidurnya, menatap kosong pintu kamar nya. Siwon mengoceh tentang café dan seberapa bahagia dirinya mengetahui bahwa mereka kembali lagi bersama-sama. Heechul tidak menjawab pernyataan Siwon. Dia berada dalam shock, pikirannya kosong, dan mata tidak fokus. Ketika Heechul mendengar pintu apartemen nya ditutup, dia ditinggalkan sendirian, ia terhuyung-huyung keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke dapur.

Dia berdiri di depan lemari minuman. Dia mengambil botol soju dan langsung meminumnya. Heechul meringis saat alkohol yang kuat meluncur ke tenggorokannya. Dia malu pada dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi tadi, dan satu-satunya hal yang dia tahu adalah, minum.

Heechul duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada sofa, dia menatap kosong lampu di langit-langit apartemennya. Matanya sembab karena tak berhenti menangis. Di sampingnya 3 botol soju kosong berjejer sembarangan. Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar ketukan di pintu dan membuat hati Heechul berdetak kencang. Dia berdiri perlahan untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Hangeng kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mengenakan setelan abu-abu yang bagus. Dia menatap Heechul dengan mata lebar, Heechul tak memakai pakaian sehelai pun, Hangeng melepaskan jas nya dan berjalan menghampiri Heechul, dia menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Heechul.

"Hannie, aku butuh bantuan," Heechul terisak, dia memeluk erat Hangeng, Hangeng membalas pelukannya dengan hangat. "Bawa aku pergi dari sini, bawa aku kemanapun Hannie,"

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **/PLAK/ FF APA INI! DIKIT AMATTT! WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK~**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Heemalbub/Chocoball Sun Hi**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAP 6 (7'-')9**  
 **UPDATE RADA PANJANG :(**

 **########################################################################**

 **########################################################################**

 **MISTAKE & LOVE**

Cast

\- Kim Heechul

\- HanGeng

\- Choi Siwon

Othercast

\- Lee Hyukjae

\- Lee Donghae

\- Leeteuk

\- Jungmo

 _(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)_

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul menatap kota yang asing dari balik jendela apartemen baru nya, dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Saat ini dia jauh dari Seoul, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, dan juga Hangeng. Hangeng meminta pada perusahaannya agar Heechul diterbangkan ke New York lebih dahulu dengan alasan supaya mereka membiasakan diri disana, dan Hangeng menyusul setelah pekerjaannya di Seoul selesai.

Heechul menyetujuinya. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah menjauh dari Seoul, Siwon mungkin akan menyakitinya lagi. Lebih parahnya, dia takut Siwon tak bisa menguasai emosinya dan berakhir dengan membunuh Heechul. Ya, Heechul sangat menakuti hal itu.

Sebuah dengungan keras mengganggu lamunan Heechul, ponselnya bergetar di sakunya. Dia tidak perlu melihat siapa yang menelpon, dia sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah Siwon. Pria itu sudah menelponnya selama berjam-jam, meninggalkan banyak pesan suara dan sms.

Heechul berpaling dari jendela, dia membuka kopernya dan merapikan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Dia merapikan tempat tidur dan menggantinya dengan seprai juga selimut yang baru. Heechul duduk di ranjang, dia memeluk lututnya dan menutup matanya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan pria china," Heechul menggerutu sendiri, meskipun itu terasa seperti sebuah kebohongan. "Kenapa aku jadi sering memikirkannya, dia hanya membantuku menjauh dari Siwon. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kami tidak saling mencintai. Kami hanya teman….kami tidak….."

Heechul menggeram frustasi. Dia berdiri di lantai dan menendang koper merahnya. Heechul tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdebar, mukanya terasa panas. Dia membutuhkan udara, dan juga dia membutuhkan sedikit minuman. Heechul bergegas keluar apartemen dan menguncinya. Dia berdiri di depan lift, memeriksa bahwa kunci sudah dia masukkan ke saku nya. dia menunggu lift turun sambil merapikan rambutnya dan sesekali melihat keatas untuk memastikan sudah berada di lantai berapa liftnya.

Meskipun bahasa inggrisnya dibawah standar, Heechul yakin bahwa tidak akan sulit untuk menemukan club disekitar sini. Heechul melangkah keluar gedung apartemen dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar di jalan.

Heechul berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan sempit, melewati sebuah toko yang menjual dress berwarna cerah, dia berjalan sampai melewati sebuah gereja di jalan besar. Jalan itu penuh sesak dengan orang-orang dan mobil. Semua orang berjalan cepat dengan ekspresi seolah-olah mereka tahu kemana mereka akan pergi. Sedangkan Heechul, dia berjalan pelan dan tampak seperti anak hilang.

Dia melirik papan nama jalan di depan, West 35th. Dia bersusah payah mencari club yang menjual soju. Melewati department store Giant Macy, Heechul tampak frustasi dan menyerah, dia hendak kembali ke apartemen nya, keputusannya berubah ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Heechul melihat bank dengan tulisan korea. Heechul langsung berlari menuju bangunan itu dan berharap menemukan seseorang yang mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

Suara familiar terdengar ditelinganya, dia tersenyum mendengar beberapa pria berbicara dalam bahasa korea. Dia bertanya dimana club yang menjual soju kepada sekelompok pria itu. Heechul merendahkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia kini berjalan beberapa blok ke arah West 32th. Dia lalu masuk kedalam sebuah club yang bertuliskan hangul di atasnya.

Di dalam club, dia menemukan beberapa pria korea dan beberapa wisatawan disana. Heechul lalu duduk di depan bartender dan memesan 1 botol soju. Ketika pesanan datang, Heechul langsung membuka tutup botolnya dan menuangkannya ke gelas. Meminumnya dengan satu kali tegakan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia minum setelah tiba di New York. Dia merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul berada di sana hingga malam, ketika live band telah muncul, bahkan kini dia sudah hampir mabuk. Dia tidak memikirkan bahwa ini bukan MnD club, disini dia sendirian, takkan ada yang mengawasinya saat mabuk seperti Leeteuk. Saat dia sudah benar-benar mabuk, dia tak sadar jika kini dia sudah berada di pelukan pria asing. Kini dia dan pria itu tengah menyaksikan live band. Di panggung, seorang pria berambut pink permen karet, tinggi dan ramping, dia tengah bermain gitar akustik. Dia menatap langsung Heechul yang tengah mabuk.

Tak lama, Heechul digiring keluar oleh pria asing yang memeluknya. Dalam keadaan mabuk Heechul berusaha sadar untuk tidak meninggalkan club dengan orang asing. Tapi pria itu beranggapan lain, dia mulai menggerayangi tubuh Heechul, Heechul yang hampir sadar mulai berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pria asing itu.

"Lepaskan!" Heechul berteriak mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan pria itu di pinggangnya. "Aku tidak mau! Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Kita akan ke hotel, baby" pria itu melantur. "Aku sudah kesepian, dan aku menemukan pria cantik seperti bunga, tenang saja aku akan membayarnya penuh."

"Aku bukan 'pria' seperti itu!"

Penglihatan Heechul mulai buram. Samar-samar dia mendengar pria asing itu memanggil taksi dan kemudian suara mobil berhenti tepat di depannya. Pria itu bergumam tentang hal-hal yang ingin dia lakukan terhadapnya. Heechul tersentak dan masuk ke dalam taksi. Heechul merasa mual dan terus muntah mengotori celana merah kotak-kotak dan kaos putihnya.

Sebelum pria asing itu ikut masuk ke dalam taksi, Heechul mendengar seseorang berteriak kepada mereka. Siapapun itu, dia terdengar panik dan marah. Heechul melihat sekilas sesuatu yang berwarna pink, lalu taksi itupun pergi dan penglihatan Heechul benar-benar gelap dan dia pingsan di kursi belakang taksi.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Pusing, itu yang dirasakan Heechul saat ia terbangun di tempat tidur yang asing. Sebuah lampu merah dan hitam terbuat dari lentera kecil tergantung di langit-langit kamar, dinding berwarna merah dan seprai sutra hitam. Heechul mengerang memegangi kepalanya yang pusing saat ia perlahan-lahan duduk di tempat tidur dan dia sedikit kaget mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak memakai pakaian sehelai pun.

Heechul menarik selimutnya hingga ke dagu, dia mencoba mengamati sekitar ruangan. Dia berada di sebuah kamar tidur kecil dengan furniture hitam mengkilat. Ada keranjang cucian di sudut, dan sepatu berserakan di lantai.

"Dimana aku?" Heechul berbisik, matanya melirik ke meja melihat ponselnya bergetar.

Dia menyambar ponselnya dari meja, Heechul merasa lega ketika diamelihat nama 'Pria China' di layar ponselnya. Heechul menjawab panggilan dan menaruh ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Pria china…" Heechul merintih. "Aku nyasar,"

"Nyasar?" ulang Hangeng. "Ini jam 3 pagi di New York. Mengapa kautidak di apartemen? Aku sudah menelponmu selama berjam-jam. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, aku tidak bisa tidur sejak tadi."

"Aku pergi keluar untuk minum dan…"

"Heechul, kau tidak seharusnya keluar minum sendiri di kota asing. Seharusnya aku ada disana denganmu. Apa yang sudah kulakukan, kenapa aku mengirim mu ke New York sendirian. Aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku disini secepat mungkin dan segera menyusulmu kesana."

"Hangeng." Heechul mencoba meyakini Hangeng. "Aku bukan anak kecil, aku bisa menangani ini, dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Maaf, tapi…kau terdengar tidak baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau dimana?"

"Dengar, jangan khawatirkan aku." Heechul menghela nafas, suaranya berubah manis. "Hannie~ aku baik-baik saja. Oke? Aku menutup telepon. Bye~"

Heechul menekan tombol end call, dan mematikan ponselnya, melemparkannya ke tempat tidur. Dia merasa tidak tenang dengan berbohong pada Hangeng bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan menemukan jalan kembali pulang ke apartemen," Heechul beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mulai mencari pakaiannya. "Langkah pertama, berpakaian."

Setelah menyusuri kamar selama beberapa menit, Heechul meyimpulkan bahwa pakaiannya telah hilang. Dia menarik selimut dari tempat tidur dengan kasar dan frustas, membungkus tubuhnya dan berjalan kikuk ke pintu kamar.

Heechul menempelkan telinganya di pintu. Samar-samar dia mendengar alunan lembut gitar akustik dan seseorang bernyanyi dengan suara merdu. Heechul mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Melangkah keluar dari kamar, dia menemukan dirinya di sebuah ruangan cerah yang penuh dengan furniture juga peralatan musik. Dindingnya di cat putih bersih, lantainya ditutupi karpet krem dan ada sofa besar berwarna merah dengan bantal bulu lembut. Dapur kecil yang rapi dan jendela besar ditutupi tirai putih. Disekitar ruangan terdapat koleksi amplifier dan keyboard. Rak penuh kaset dan meja komputer penuh lembaran musik, juga perlatan rekaman.

Di sofa terdapat seorang pria berambut candy pink , persis seperti permen karet. Dia mengenakan celana putih dan tshirt hitam kebesaran. Gitar akustik di tangannya dan dia sesekali memetik lembut dan bersenandung kecil. Pria berambut pink itu menoleh melihat Heechul dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" orang itu bertanya, suaranya sangat lembut. "Kau sudah tidur lumayan lama,"

"Siapa kau?" Heechul mengeratkan selimut di tubuhnya dan berjalan mundur perlahan. "Dimana pakaianku?"

Pria itu berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya, "Aku Kim Jungmo. Pakaianmu kini sedang aku cuci,"

"Kau melepas pakaianku disaat aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Heechul geram. "Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tidak mengambil keuntungan dari hal ini,"

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan apapun," Jungmo cemberut. "Maaf, aku hanya mencoba membantumu,"

"Kenapa? Dimana pria yang semalam?"

"Oh, aku meninggalkan dia di pinggir jalan depan club," jelas Jungmo sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku khawatir saat dia memaksamu keluar dari club, jadi aku mengikutimu. Dia mendorongmu paksa masuk ke dalam taksi, jadi aku berpikiran bahwa kau tidak mau pergi bersamanya. Jadi aku menghajarnya. Aku tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal, jadi aku membawamu ke tempat ku. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu takut,"

Heechul menyipitkan matanya, dia memandangi Jungmo yang berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil minum.

"Kepalamu pasti pusing," Jungmo mendekati Heechul dan memberikannya segelas air putih juga obat sakit kepala. "Kau banyak minum tadi,"

"Aku…harus pergi," jawab Heechul hati-hati saat dia mengambil gelas dan obat yang ditawarkan kepadanya, dia memeriksanya untuk memastikan dia tidak diracuni.

"Ini jam 3 pagi dan pakaianmu belum kering," Jungmo menjelaskan. "Kau bisa tinggal sampai pagi."

Saat Heechul masih menatap tajam ke arahnya, Jungmo bergegas kekamar tidur dan mengambil sesuatu untuk dipakai oleh Heechul. Dia mendapatkan celana hitam dan tshirt merah kebesaran, Heechul merasa jauh lebih nyaman dantidak takut lagi. Jungmo sepertinya benar-benar bermaksud baik.

"Jadi, kau seorang musisi?" Heechul bertanya sambil berpakaian.

"Aku bekerja di toko beberapa blok dari sini," Jungmo kembali kesofa dan memegang gitar. "Aku punya pertunjukan setiap malam di club,"

"Tadi aku sempat mendengar kau bernyanyi, menurutku itu terdengar bagus," Heechul memuji. "Apakah kau yang menulisnya?"

"Ya." Jungmo mengangguk. "Tapi ini belum selesai,"

"…. Kim Jungmo, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku semalam?"

"Aku hanya khawatir," Jungmo mengaku. "Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak mau ikut dengannya. Dia akan menyakitimu kalau aku tidak menolongmu semalam. Aku tidak suka melihat orang terluka,"

"Aku sudah terluka," bisik Heechul, jari-jarinya menyentuh memar yang hampir memudari di wajahnya

"Kau memang punya luka yang banyak," Jungmo mengamati Heechul sambil menyentuh wajahnya. "Tidak seharusnya tangan memukuli seseorang yang begitu indah,"

Heechul hanya diam dan membiarkan Jungmo menyentuh wajahnya. Ada tatapan sedih di mata gitaris itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kim Heechul," Heechul memperkenalkan diri, suaranya membuat Jungmo menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Heechul dan berpaling.

"Sangat senang bertemu denganmu, Heechul," Jungmo menjawab dengan senyum, "Berapa lama kau tinggal di New York?"

"Aku tiba dari Seoul kemarin pagi," Heechul tertawa. "Ini hari pertamaku,"

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal?"

"Aku pindah kesini," Heechul menjelaskan. "Aku tidak yakin berapa lama. Temanku mendapat transfer kerja disini dan dia memutuskan untuk menyuruhku datang lebih dahulu,"

"Aku sudah tinggal disini selama 10 tahun," ucap Jungmo

"Aku hanya bosan di apartemen sendirian, aku tidak bisa duduk-duduk saja sementara temanku bekerja sepanjang hari. Aku pastikan Hannie akan membunuhku jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam,"

"Dia peduli padamu. Dia khawatir karena dia perduli padamu,"

"Ya, aku tahu itu,"

"Kau tahu. Jika kau butuh pekerjaan, kau bisa datang ke tempatku. "Jungmo menawarkan. "Kami menjual buku, CD, dan perlengkapan kecantikan. Ituakan baik jika kami memiliki pekerja tambahan,"

"Kau yakin mau memperkerjakan orang yang tidak dapat berbicara bahasa inggris?"

"Kebanyakan pelanggan toko kamu orang korea, jadi tidak bisa berbahasa inggris bukan masalah besar," Jungmo tersenyum gugup. "Lagipula kau cantik, banyak wanita yang datang hanya untuk menggoda atau sekedar membeli banyak peralatan kecantikan,"

"Apakah kau mulai menggodaku, Kim Jungmo?" Heechul tertawa. "Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan bahwa aku cantik. Jadi jangan hanya karena kau menyelamatkanku, aku akan tidur denganmu,"

"Bukan itu…" Jungmo tergagap, dia terlihat gelisah. "Heechul, akutidak…."

"Tenanglah, bubblegum." Heechul tertawa karena melihat blush diwajah Jungmo yang lucu.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin apapun darimu, Heechul," Jungmo meyakinkan. "Begitu pakaian kau kering, kau dapat pergi dan tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi. Aku tidak keberatan, aku senang bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau manis," Heechul memuji. "Oke, aku sendirian disini sampai temanku datang, aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkan tawaran pekerjaan darimu."

"Senang mendengarnya," jawab Jungmo lembut. "Kau masih lelah. Jika kau mau kau bisa kembali tidur dan aku akan tidur disini,"

"Aku akan mengunci pintu sementara aku tidur, bubblegum. Aku harap itu tidak menyinggung perasaanmu," Heechul berdiri dari sofa

"Aku mengerti," Jungmo mengangguk

"Oke, bye bubblegum."

Heechul berjalan ke arah kamar tidur, dia masuk ke dalam lalu menguncinya. Heechul naik kembali ke tempat tidur dam menyalakan ponselnya. Dia harus menelpon Hangeng kembali.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Hangeng mulai mengoceh saat Heechul baru saja menelponnya. "Mengapa kau mematikan ponselmu, Heechul?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan panik, Pria china." Heechul tertawa. "Aku masih hidup, aku belum mati,"

"Mafkan aku," Hangeng meminta maaf. "Aku tidak bermaksud, aku hanya panik, sulit hidup jauh darimu sekarang. Kau sangat kacau terakhir kali,"

"Aku baru saja diperkosa Siwon, tentu saja aku kacau," Heechul merengek. "Kamu tidak mengerti rasanya, aku pikir aku mati rasa kemarin."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak mencoba melawan?" tanya Hangeng, suaranya terdengar sedih

"Kau mau aku mati?" Heechul meratap

"Tentu saja tidak,"

"Pria china, kau harus istirahat, tidurlah. Aku akan kembali tidur dan menutup teleponnya,"

"Apakah kau akan kembali ke apartemen?"

"Tidak sekarang, aku malam ini tinggal dengan seorang teman,"

"Teman? Siapa yang kau kenal di New York?"

"Bubblegum," Heechul tertawa, dia senang dan hatinya sedikit nyaman jika dia sedang menikmati bemain-main mengerjai Hangeng. "Dia manis, kau akan menyukainya."

"Siapa?" Hangeng panik. "Heechul…."

"Selamat malam, pria china,"

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Heemalbub/Chocoball Sun Hi**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAP 8 (7'-')9  
SEBENARNYA GUE RADA SAKIT HATI KETIK CHAP INI~ GUE GA RELA HEECHUL SAMA JUNGMO  
GPP SIH TAPI DIA SAMA JUNGMO KARENA MARAHAN SAMA HANGENG  
MAKE ME SICK T_T **

**########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **MISTAKE & LOVE**

Cast

\- Kim Heechul

\- HanGeng

\- Choi Siwon

Othercast

\- Lee Hyukjae

\- Lee Donghae

\- Leeteuk

\- Jungmo

 _(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)_

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Ketika Heechul terbangun keesokan harinya, ia menemukan pakaiannya di sofa dan susu di meja makan berikut muffin untuk sarapan, Heechul menuju kamar mandi, dia melihat sikat gigi baru untuknya. Setelah selesai mandi, dia menuju meja makan dan melihat catatan kecil disamping tumpukan muffin.

"Panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu," Heechul membaca keras-keras sambil mengamati nomor ponsel pada catatan itu, lalu dia memasukkannya ke dalam saku. "Bubblegum, kau terlalu baik."

Heechul lalu keluar dari apartemen Jungmo dan pergi menuju toko milik Jungmo. Heechul hanya perlu melewati beberapa blok untuk sampai kesana. Heechul melihat sebuah toko dengan tulisan hangul diatasnya, dia tersenyum. Lalu dia masuk ke dalamnya. Sebuah toko kecil penuh buku-buku korea, cd dan film juga skin care.

Jungmo melambaikan tangannya dari belakang meja kasir, senyum cerah diwajahnya. Harus Heechul akui, Jungmo terlihat tampan berdiri di bawah sinar matahri yang masuk melalui jendela toko.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?" Heechul bertanya sambil bersandar di meja kasir dan beberapa mata pelanggan melihat ke arahnya sambil berbisik dan tertawa malu.

"Kau bisa mulai hari ini, jika kau mau." Jungmo menawarkan. "Sebelumnya, pulanglah dulu, ganti pakaianmu dan kembali kesini dalam beberapa jam,"

"Kedengarannya bagus, bubblegum."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Beberapa hari berikutnya seperti mimpi bagi Heechul. Dia menghabiskan hari-harinya bekerja di toko dengan Jungmo, jauh dari Seoul dan juga jauh dari Siwon. Sehabis pulang bekerja, dia menyempatkan menghias apartemennya, sekedar ingin memberikan surprise untuk Hangeng. Sebelum tidur Heechul selalu menelpon Hangeng, bertanya apa kabarnya, dan Hangeng selalu menanyakan bagaimana hari-harinya di New York. Heechul selalu merasa nyaman jika sudah mendengar suara Hangeng, dan entah kenapa setelah itu dia bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir Heechul merasa bebas.

Malam ini sehabis pulang bekerja, Jungmo pergi membantu Heechul menghias apartemennya.

"Kau lucu ketika kau sedang berkonsentrasi, bubblegum." Heechul mengamati Jungmo saat dia tengah serius menulis lagu.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan lagu ini sebelum pertunjukanku beberapa hari lagi."jelas Jungmo. Jungmo mengambil sebatang rokok dan mulai menghisapnya. "Kau merokok Heechul?"

"Aku sudah berhenti merokok sejak lama, aku hanya pecandu minuman," Heechul menggeleng pelan.

Jungmo hanya tersenyum manis sambil kembali memetik gitarnya. "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat di Seoul? Kau cukup pintar dalam menjual barang. Kau bekerja di sebuah toko?"

"Aku dulu adalah pelayan café,"

"Benarkah?" Jungmo terkejut. "Aku pikir kau seorang pelacur,"

"Aku bukan seperti itu, dan bisakah kau menggunakan kata yang lebih bagus?" Heechul memukul Jungmo dengan tumpukan kertas lagu. "Aku berusaha untuk tidak kembali ke kehidupan itu. Aku berjanji kepada seseorang. Itu hanya kesalahpahaman saja,"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghinamu."

"Tidak masalah," Heechul dikagetkan dengan dering ponselnya. "Itu pasti pria china."

Heechul mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Heechul menekan beberapa tombol dilayar dan tersenyum cerah melihat wajah Hangeng muncul dilayar ponselnya, Hangeng melakukan video call dengannya.

"Hai, pria china." Heechul melambaikan tangannya, dia tersenyum manis walau matanya terlihat lelah. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Apakah kau mabuk?" tanya Hangeng.

"Aku tidak mabuk," Heechul membantah. "Aku hanya lelah,"

"Kim Heechul,"

"Pria china, katakanlah Hai untuk Jungmo-ah," Heechul menggerakkan ponselnya ke arah Jungmo

"Halo~" Jungmo melambaikan tangannya

Mata Hangeng menyipit saat ia mengamati pria bertelanjang dada dengan rambut pink dan kini sedang bermain gitar di lantai. Jujur, Hangeng tidak menyukai apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Apa kau tidur dengannya?" Hangeng menuduh

"Apa yang kau katakan?

"Aku bertanya apa kau tidur dengannya?"

"Hangeng!" Heechul berteriak. "Jangan kau berani mulai possesif kepadaku! Kita tidak sedang berkencan!"

"Kita sepakat untuk berkencan, kau lupa?" Hangeng mengingatkan

"Aku bisa berkencan lebih dari satu orang dalam satu waktu,"

"Jadi, apakah kalian berkencan?"

"Tidak, kami tidak berkencan." Heechul membantah. "Aku tidak suk apria possesif, pria china. Aku pernah mengalami hal itu dengan Siwon selama bertahun-tahun, dan aku tak mau jika harus mengalaminya lagi bersamamu. Ketika kau tiba di New York aku tidak akan menunggumu. Aku akan tinggal bersama bubblegum!"

"Heechul…." Hangeng mulai berbicara, tapi dipotong oleh Heechul yang mematikan ponselnya.

"Jadi…kita tidak berkencan, Heechul?" tanya Jungmo dengan senyum menggoda

"Diam, bubblegum." Heechul melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa dan mengerang frustasi. "Sialan! Padahal aku sudah mulai mencintainya,"

"Apakah itu berarti kau baru saja putus dengan pacarmu?"

"Dia bukan pacarku,"

"Tidak apa-apa," Jungmo bangkit dari lantai dan duduk di samping Heechul. "Jika aku berada di posisi pria china mu, aku juga akan cemburu, kau tahu? Cemburu itu tanda sayang seseorang kepada kita, dia hanya khawatir padamu Heechul, dia sangat takut kehilanganmu,"

"Ka manis sekali, bubblegum." Heechul menggoda dan ponselnya kembali berdering

Heechul menjawab telponnya dan mulai berteriak Hangeng, tapi berhenti ketika suara yang dia dengar berbeda, ini bukan suara merdu Hangeng.

"Heechul-ah," suara Siwon terdengar melalui telepon. "Baby, dimana kau?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu," Heechul marah. "Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara denganmu sekarang, Siwon-ah."

"Kenapa kau lari, baby?" tanya Siwon. "Aku ke apartemen mu, pemiliknya mengatakan kau sudah pindah, Eunhyuk juga mulai mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau dimana?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya,"

"Siapa itu?" Jungmo bertanya. "Apakah dia pria china mu?"

"Kau dengan siapa, Heechul-ah?" tanya Siwon, nadanya mulai marah. "Apakah kau lari dengan seseorang? Apakah dia pria yang di hotel waktu itu? Kau dimana?!"

"Apa perdulimu?!" Heechul berteriak, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Heechul membuka paksa ponselnya dan mengeluarkan baterainya, kemudian melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Kau tahu Jungmo-ah~" Heechul berbalik dan menatap Jungmo yang duduk disampingnya. "Kau punya uang?"

"Kenapa?"

Heechul mencium bibir Jungmo. Jari terampil Jungmo membuka kaos Heechul perlahan. Heechul melepas ciumannya dan beralih ke leher Jungmo.

"Jadi, berapa aku harus membayarmu?" tanya Jungmo

"Semua yang kau punya, bubblegum." Heechul menggodanya. Jungmo merebahkan dirinya di sofa. "Kau ingin merasakan Heenim, bubblegum?"

"Siapa Heenim?"

"Pria china memanggilku Heenim ketika dia membayarku untuk tidur dengannya." Heechul menjelaskan. "Aku kira Heenim nama pelacurku~ ketika menjadi Heenim, aku merasa lebih bebas, aku merasa seperti menjadi orang lain."

"Kau lari dari apa, Heenim?" bisik Jungmo . "Dan dari siapa kau bersembunyi,?"

"Dunia," gumam Heechul. "Dan aku sendiri."

Jungmo menggendongnya ke kamar, dan melemparkannya ke kasur. "Bubblegum~"Heechul mengerang pelan. Jungmo melepaskan celana Heechul juga celananya.

"Tubuhmu tampak akrab dengan ranjang, Heenim." Jungmo memuji.

"Aku pikir kau pria polos bubblegum," Heechul tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya aku salah,"

Heechul terengah-engah dan mengepalkan tangannya saat Jungmo memasuki dirinya. Heechul mencengkram bahu Jungmo dan melengkungkan tubuhnya,dia mengerang dan menikmatinya.

"Oh!" Heechul mengerang, suaranya keluar dari bibir nya yang bengkak, dia mengerang setiap dorongan keras Jungmo. "Disana, bubblegum! Buat diriku merasa lebih baik,"

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul tidak yakin apakah dia pingsan atau tertidur, dia bangun dan melihat Jungmo sedang tidur disampingnya. Ada tumpukan uang tunai di meja samping ranjang, ada segelas susu dan obat penghilang rasa sakit.

"Kau terlalu baik, bubblegum."

Heechul keluar dari kamar, dia berjalan terhuyung dan duduk disofa. Dia merasa malu dan depresi atas apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Dia sudah berjanji pada Hangeng apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan kembali tidur dengan pria secara acak.

Heechul mengambil ponsel dan baterainya. Dia menaruh baterainya kembali dan menyalakan ponselnya. Dia menerima puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari Hangeng. Ponselnya kembali berdering. Dia melihat layar ponselnya dan nama 'pria china' tertulis disana.

"Apa?" bentak Heechul

"Heechul.. maafkan aku…" Hangeng berbisik

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku minta maaf atas…"

"Heenim, dengan siapa kau berbicara. Kembalilah ke tempat tidur," Jungmo menghampiri Heechul dengan ekspresi cemberut lucu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Heechul, apa kau tidur dengan pria itu?" Hangeng bertanya pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak tidur dengannya," Heechul menyeringai. "Tapi Heenim yang melakukannya,"

"Heechul~"

"Dia membayarku, jadi…"

"Membayarmu? Tapi kau bukan…"

"Aku bebas, itulah yang terjadi." Heechul memotong perkataan Hangeng

"Aku mengerti, kau bebas Heechul, aku mengerti," Hangeng berbicara terisak.

Heechul terdiam mendengar suara Hangeng. Dia tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Hatinya sakit, malu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Heechul," Hangeng menghela nafasnya, dia tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi. "Aku mencintaimu Heechul,"

Hangeng menutup teleponnya. Heechul masih terdiam dan menatap kosong ke layar ponselnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungmo khawatir. "Orang itu bukan pacarmu kan? Apakah aku menyentuh milik orang lain?"

"Dia bukan pacarku. Kau baik-baik saja, bubblegum." Heechul mencoba tersenyum walau ekspresinya sedikit sedih. "Bisa kau buatkan aku susu? Dan siapkan aku air hangat, aku ingin mandi."

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan sarapan terlebih dahulu,"

"Bagus," Heechul tersenyum dan mencium kembali bibir Jungmo. "Aku perlu pelarian. Aku Heenim, bukan Heechul. Apakah itu baik-baik saja denganmu?"

"Ya," Jungmo setuju. "Heenim…"

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul tengah berdiri dibawah shower air hangat. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya. Dia kembali teringat dengan suara Hangeng yang sangat sedih. Dia tak tahu mengapa hanya karena isakan Hangeng hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Sakit hingga membuatnya susah untuk bernafas. Heechul bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Hangeng setelah ini. Hatinya tak bisa terima jika Hangeng sampai menangis karena kesalahannya.

Rasa bersalah dan malu kini benar-benar memukul Heechul. Dia menutup matanya dan air matanya mengalir. Dia telah menghancurkan kepercayaan Hangeng, melukai ketulusan Hangeng.

"Sialan," Heechul mengutuk pelan. "Aku sangat mencintainya…"

"Siapa?" gumam Jungmo yang sedang membersihkan punggung Heechul

"Tidak ada," Heechul menggeleng, dia membuang nafas dan menutup matanya, dia mulai menangis saat dirinya teringat wajah dan senyum hangat Hangeng. "Bubblegum, buat diriku merasa lebih baik, bantu aku melarikan diri dari perasaan ini…."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Heemalbub/Chocoball Sun Hi**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAP 9 (7'-')9**_  
 _ **PART PALING PENDEK DALAM SEJARAH DUNIA PER-FANFICTION-AN**_

 _ **COBA HEECHUL MAEN SHORT-DRAMA GAY DI KOREA**_

 _ **KAYAK KIM NAMGIL DAN SIAPA TUH YANG JADI PEMERAN UTAMA PRIA FASHION KING =_=**_

* * *

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **MISTAKE & LOVE**

Cast

\- Kim Heechul

\- HanGeng

\- Choi Siwon

Othercast

\- Lee Hyukjae

\- Lee Donghae

\- Leeteuk

\- Jungmo

 _(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)_

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul kini berada di apartemen Jungmo, dia sedang menemani Jungmo membuat lagu dengan sebotol soju di tangannya. Jungmo hanya memutar matanya dan mencoba mengabaikan Heechul. Dia harus mengakui bahwa ini adalah pengalaman paling aneh dalam hidupnya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Heechul dan mempekerjakan dirinya yang berkepribadian ganda, Heechul selalu memintanya untuk tidur dengannya setiap malam, setelahnya dia hanya menangis dan kembali minum. Jujur, ini buruk bagi Jungmo. Tapi Jungmo sangat senang memiliki teman semenarik Heechul, dia bahkan bisa menjadi inspirasi bagi Jungmo dalam menulis lagu.

Jungmo merasa tidak nyaman dengan masalah yang dihadapi Heechul, dia tak mau dianggap sebagai perusak hubungan atau ikut campur. Tapi, mungkin kehadirannya bisa membuat Heechul tidak berpikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Kau mau tidur dengan ku lagi, Jungmo-ah?" Heechul bertanya dengan menggoda.

"Dan berapa banyak biayamu saat ini, Heenim?" Jungmo bertanya sambil meminum habis coffee nya. "Sepertinya akan lebih mahal."

"Hargaku…." Pikir Heechul keras. "10 dollar, segelas susu dan sebuah lagu."

"Hargamu semakin rendah," Jungmo tertawa kecil, dia menyerahkan cangkir kosong ke Heechul dan mendorongnya pelan ke dapur. "Bikinkan aku sesuatu sehingga aku dapat membuat lagu dengan baik,"

"Baiklah,"

Jungmo mengambil ponsel Heechul yang tergeletak di sofa, dia mencari nama seseorang di kontak, dia lalu menelpon orang itu dan memberitahukan sesuatu. Lalu Jungmo meletakkan ponsel Heechul dan kembali fokus dengan lagunya.

Heechul berpikir untuk sedikit menggoda Jungmo. Dia pergi ke kamar Jungmo, menanggalkan celana panjangnya dan hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna merah. Dia mengganti kaosnya dengan kaos yang lebih besar hingga bahu putihnya terlihat hingga ke lengan.

Heechul kembali ke Jungmo dengan membawa secangkir coffee dan berpose di depan Jungmo. Jungmo mengamati Heechul dari bawah ke atas, dia melihat Heechul memakai lipgloss pink dan eyeliner di matanya.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu, aku hanya memintamu membuat coffee," Jungmo menjelaskan, matanya terus melirik ke arah Heechul. "Kau sedikit mengganggu, bagaimana aku bisa membuat lagu?"

"Tutup saja matamu," Heechul menggoda sambil berjalan ke lemari minuman dan mengambil sebotol soju lagi. "Kau tinggal bermain, dan aku akan bernyanyi,"

"Kau bernyanyi?"

"Hanya di kamar mandi, tapi aku pikir suara ku terdengar cukup bagus," jawab Heechul sambil meneguk minuman dari botolnya. "Ayo, bubblegum. Mainkan sebuah lagu,"

Jungmo memetik gitarnya dan memainkan sebuah lagu dari Jo Sungmo, Heechul mulai bernyanyi bersama. Heechul menutup matanya mencoba menyelaraskan suaranya dengan alunan gitar Jungmo. Membuka matanya, Heechul tergagap saat Jungmo menatapnya. Jungmo menatapnya dengan takjub dan bangga, Heechul hanya merasa risih ditatap seperti itu, terakhir yang menatapnya intens hanya Hangeng.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, bubblegum." Heechul memarahi Jungmo, dia menghentikan petikan gitarnya dan menghampiri Heechul

"Suara kau indah," Jungmo memuji. "Kau harus lebih sering bernyanyi,"

"Aku tidak begitu ingin menjadi penyanyi. Aku hanya…" Heechul menghentikan kata-katanya saat Jungmo mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai wajah Heechul

"Kau cantik ketika kau bernyanyi, Heechul-ah."

"Kau memanggilku apa?" Heechul membentak, dia tidak menyukai jika orang lain memanggilnya seperti itu. Hanya satu orang yang pernah memanggilnya seperti itu, Hangeng. Karena Hangeng bukan klien nya, dihadapannya Heechul bukan pria yang hanya menerima bayaran saat tidur. Hangeng, hanya Hangeng yang boleh memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

"Jangan panggil aku Heechul-ah. Aku Heenim bukan Heechul. Kau bubblegum bukan Jungmo. Kita tidak berkencan."

"Maaf," Jungmo meminta maaf dan mengambil uang dari saku nya, menyerahkannya kepada Heechul. "Ini bayaranmu untuk yang semalam,"

"Itu lebih baik," Heechul mengambil uangnya dan menaruhnya disofa.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Hangeng memasuki apartemennya. Dia telah berada di New York, dan tidak memberitahukan kepada Heechul. Dia harus belajar melepas Heechul dengan bebas, mungkin berada disisinya Heechul merasa terkekang. Hangeng menjatuhkan kopernya melihat isi kamarnya. Hiasan lampion merah dan lampu krystal berwarna serupa. Wallpaper dinding dengan bunga mawar dan tempelan bulan bintang dilangit kamar, yang dia yakini itu adalah glow in the dark. Heechul menghias ini untuknya. Jika mereka tidak bertengkar waktu itu, mungkin sekarang Heechul tengah menyambutnya dan menikmati hiasan kamar berdua.

Hangeng menghela nafasnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia mengamati layar ponselnya, screen home foto dirinya dengan Heechul yang diambil saat mereka di Seoul.

"Heechul-ah, dimana kau sekarang, apa kau merindukanku? Apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku, Heechul-ah?" Hangeng memejamkan matanya, berbicara keras seolah Heechul ada dihadapannya. "Saranghaeyo, Heechul-ah."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul melengkungkan tubuhnya saat Jungmo memasukinya, dirinya kini tengah berbaring di meja dapur. Kakinya di sandarkan di bahu Jungmo. Dia menatap langit-langit, dia tahu ini hanya pekerjaan menipu dirinya sendiri. Heechul pikir dia bisa melupakan segalanya, tapi salah, dirinya semakin mati rasa, dia kehilangan dirinya, dirinya seolah terjebak entah dimana.

Jantung Heechul berdebar kencang tiba-tiba, dia merasa ada tekanan di hatinya, dia seperti mendengar suara Hangeng memanggilnya. Heechul memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat agar halusinasi dan pikirannya tentang Hangeng menghilang, dia mencoba menikmati setiap dorongan pinggul Jungmo.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Hangeng menyusuri ruang tengah, apartemen polosnya berubah menjadi elegan dan nyaman. Dinding disana dihiasi dengan wallpaper putih, dan terdapat bingkai foto Seoul, Beijing dan New York. Heechul menghias ini agar mereka mengingat tempat asal mereka dan tempat masa depan mereka nanti.

Hangeng menuju dapur, dia menyentuh meja dapurnya yang terbuat dari marmer hitam. Hangeng tersenyum, dia tahu ini adalah model yang sangat Heechul sukai. Di sudut meja ada tempat untuk membuat coffee, Hangeng menghirup aroma coffee segar, dia sangat hafal kebiasaan Heechul di pagi hari. Membuatkan coffee untuk Hangeng dan membuka tirai jendela di dapur, Heechul pernah mengatakan kalau minum coffee dipagi hari dengan ditemani matahari terbit itu sangat menyenangkan.

Hangeng membuat secangkir coffee dan menatap keluar jendela. Dia membiarkan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia tak bisa berbohong, dia merindukan Heechul.

Hangeng mengambil ponselnya yang berdering di sakunya. Dia melihat layar ponselnya lama, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah lihat.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul meneteskan air matanya ketika Jungmo berhasil menemukan titiknya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menangis, tapi saat ini ada yang aneh dengan hatinya. Dia merasa sangat sakit, di pikirannya hanya ada Hangeng. Sekuat apapun dirinya mencoba menghilangkan Hangeng dari pikirannya, tapi tetap saja tak bisa. Hatinya merasakan bahwa, jauh disana Hangeng sedang memikirkan dirinya. Hatinya terasa semakin sakit, saat dia sadar bahwa dirinya menginginkan Hangeng datang. Hangeng yang hadir dihadapannya. Dia ingin Hangeng disini.

"Stop…" Heechul memohon. Tiba-tiba hatinya tidak dalam mood untuk disentuh seperti ini. "Ku mohon…."

Jungmo tidak mendengar suara Heechul yang pelan, lebih terdengar seperti rintihan. Heechul menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis keras.

"Bubblegum…" teriak Heechul. Suaranya berat dengan air mata. "Hentikan! Kubilang berhenti!"

Sebelum Jungmo bereaksi terhadap tangisan Heechul, sepasang tangan kuat mencengkram bahu Jungmo dan dia tersentak mundur ke belakang. Heechul menjerit saat dirinya terjatuh ke lantai dan kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Heechul mencoba menenangkan air matanya. Keheningan menyelimuti dirinya, satu-satunya suara sekarang datang dari bibir Heechul saat dia menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Heechul-ah." Sebuah suara lembut berbisik ditelinganya, sesuatu kini membungkus tubuh telanjangnya, dan sepasang lengan hangat tengah memeluknya. "Aku disini."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Heemalbub/Chocoball Sun Hi**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAP 10 (9'-')9**  
 **AAAAAA CHAPTER INI JUGA PENDEK T_T**

 **KONSENTRASI KU TERPECAH KARENA NEW FF YANG KUBUAT**

 **AKU HARUS EXTRA FOKUS UNTUK MENGGUNAKAN KATA2 YANG TEPAT**

 **KARENA AKU SEDANG MEMBUAT FF DARI FANVID**

 **FANFICTION VIDEO DIUBAH MENJADI FANFICTION WRITING**

 **SEMOGA BAHASA YANG KU GUNAKAN JELAS HEHE**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **MISTAKE & LOVE**

Cast

\- Kim Heechul

\- HanGeng

\- Choi Siwon

Other cast

\- Lee Hyukjae

\- Lee Donghae

\- Leeteuk

\- Jungmo

 _(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)_

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Setelah Heechul sudah sedikit lebih tenang, dia tersentak menjauh dari pria yang memeluknya tadi. Hangeng menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tak seharusnya berada disini," bisik Heechul, dia menunduk. "Kau tidak seharusnya melihat…."

"Lihat apa?" tanya Hangeng lembut. "Melihat bahwa kau sedang bercinta dengan pria berambut pink itu?"

"Ya…"jawab Heechul, Hangeng berbalik menatap Jungmo. Jungmo memberikannya pakaian untuk Heechul.

"Apakah dia menyakitimu, Heechul-ah?" Hangeng memberikannya pakaian. "Kau menangis dan memohon kepadanya untuk berhenti. Apakah dia memaksamu?"

"Tidak, dia tidak menyakitiku." Heechul mencoba menatap Jungmo yang kini tengah berpakaian. "Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

Sebelum sempat Hangeng menjawab, Jungmo memotong perkataannya. "Aku yang menghubunginya lewat ponselmu, Heenim."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, bubblegum?"

"Aku hanya tak suka melihatmu terluka, sudah beberapa hari ini kau selalu menangis. Aku tahu kau merindukan pria china mu,"

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Hangeng khawatir

"Karena aku mengingatmu!" teriak Heechul. "Aku mengingat dirimu, semuanya tentangmu."

"Dan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Menyesal," bisik Heechul. "Malu…dan aku merasa kotor,"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Heechul-ah?" Hangeng tersentak, "Kau bukan orang yang aku kenal. Siapa kau?!"

"Heenim…"gumam Heechul, suaranya terdengar menyedihkan, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah," Heechul mendorong Hangeng pelan menuju pintu. "Pergilah, kau tidak seharusnya disini."

"Heechul…"

"Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini kau selalu memaafkannya, tidak perduli seberapa besar itu kau selalu memaafkanku." Heechul mengoceh, "Ini adalah apartemen bubblegum, kau sudah seharusnya kembali ke apartemenmu. Kau tidak perlu menemuiku lagi, pria china."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,"

"Apa kau akan berdiri disana dan memaafkan apa yang kau lihat tadi?" Heechul gusar.

"Ya, itu benar." Hangeng setuju. "Aku menghabiskan waktuku di Seoul hanya untuk memikirkanmu, bagaimana keadaanmu, apa kau makan dengan baik, apa kau berhenti minum, apa ada yang mengganggumu atau tidak. Apa dengan semua yang kulalui aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi?"

Suara Hangeng perlahan naik. Wajahnya memerah, tangannya terkepal dan dia tampak seperti hendak memukul seseorang. Heechul mundur perlahan mendekati bubblegum. Dia pernah melihat pria marah sebelumnya. Dan itu akan berakhir dengan kekerasan.

"Aku membiarkanmu datang ke New York dan tinggal di apartemenku. Aku memberimu uang dan kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari rasa sakitmu. Tapi kau tidak menghargai itu!" Hangeng berteriak. "Hal pertama yang kau lakukan ketika tiba disini adalah mabuk dan hilang entah kemana. Kemudian kau mulai tidur dengan pria lain hanya demi uang?! Kau mengecewakanku! Kau tahu itu?!"

"Kita tidak berkencan, jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun!"

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, kau masih saja keras kepala," Hangeng menatap Heechul tak percaya. "Aku memberikanmu kepercayaan dan kau menghancurkan semuanya!"

"Baik, aku salah!" Heechul menjerit. "Aku tahu aku salah, aku melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya kulakukan. Aku sampah. Aku tahu aku menyakitimu. Aku tahu!"

"Apakah kau menyesal?"

"Aku tidak pernah menangis tanpa alasan sebelumnya, pria china," jawab Heechul. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, dia gemetar dan suaranya terisak. "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu karena aku tahu itu tidak ada gunanya. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah memintamu pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian, aku akan berhenti menyeretmu dalam masalahku,"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Heechul-ah." Hangeng meyakinkan, suaranya terdengar lebih lembut setelah melihat air mata Heechul yang mengalir di pipinya. "Aku memang marah kepadamu, tapi ada rasa yang jauh lebih besar dari rasa marahku."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bubblegum bisa menjagaku," Heechul bergumam

"Aku tidak ingin kau berada di dekat pria ini," Hangeng menatap Jungmo tajam

"Kau tidak bisa memberitahuku apa yang harus kulakukan dan apa yang tidak, pria china."

"Tidak, aku bisa." Hangeng mengakui. "Aku hanya berharap bahwa kau akan berpikir tentang semua yang sudah kau lakukan. Kau harus berhenti menyalahkan segalanya hanya karena kesakitan masa lalu, kau harus mengambil tanggung jawab,"

"Jangan menguliahiku soal tanggung jawab!" Heechul berteriak sambil mendorong Hangeng keluar dari apartemen Jungmo. "Ya, aku kacau! Aku akui itu!"

Hangeng membanting pintu untuk menutupnya. "Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini tanpa membawamu pulang, Heechul-ah."

"Kenapa?" Heechul bentak. "Aku bukan orang yang baik untukmu, pria china."

"Pertama, aku merasa kau tidak akan tinggal lama dengan pria itu," Hangeng menunjukkan. "Kedua, kau tidak bisa terus tinggal disini dan menyusahkan pria itu. Dan ketiga, apakah Heebum akan nyaman tinggal disini bersamanya?"

"Heebum?" Heechul mengulani, matanya tak berkedip

"Aku pikir dia merindukan pemiliknya, makanya aku membawanya kemari," Hangeng menjelaskan, dia membuka pintu apartemen Jungmo dan memanggil Heebum. "Heebum-ah,"

"Heebum-ah~" Heechul merengek melihat kucing berwarna abu-abu muncul dari balik pintu dan melesat ke pelukannya. "Heebum-ah, apa pria china itu merawatmu dengan baik? Dia memberimu makan dengan rutin?"

"Jadi, apa kau akan pulang bersamaku, Heechul-ah?"

"Aku rasa begitu," keluh Heechul, dia berjalan menghampiri Jungmo. "Bubblegum, maaf, aku harus pulang sepertinya. Aku akan datang lagi kemari nanti."

"Aku mengerti, Heenim." Jungmo tersenyum manis. "Pulanglah, kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu,"

Heechul keluar dari apartemen Jungmo dan berjalan mengikuti Hangeng. Hangeng menghentikan taksi dan mengajak Heechul masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hanya karena aku mengajakmu pulang, bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu," ucap Hangeng. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus mengirimmu kembali ke Seoul, atau memberikanmu kesempatan kedua." Hangeng menjelaskan. "Kau menyakitiku, Heechul-ah. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa memaafkanmu dengan mudah."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul menghabiskan malamnya dengan duduk di teras dengan Heebum yang meringkuk dalam pelukannya, sementara Hangeng membereskan pakaiannya dan mengabaikan Heechul. Hangeng bersikap dingin kepadanya sedari tadi. Dia tahu bahwa kesalahannya takakan dimaafkan Hangeng, mungkin besok Hangeng akan mengembalikannya ke Seoul, bukan itu yang Heechul takutkan, dia takut bahwa Siwon akan menunggunya dibandara untuk membunuhnya.

Heechul mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya, dia memencet nomor dan mulai menelpon seseorang.

"Hai, bubblegum," Heechul berbisik sambil cemberut. "Pria china mengabaikanku, dia dingin kepadaku,"

"Aku tahu," jawab Jungmo. "Dia hampir memukulku tadi,"

"Hannie tidak ingin aku berada di sekitarmu. Dia mengira kau membawa pengaruh buruk padaku,"

"Aku mengerti," Jungmo menghela nafas. "Maaf, aku memberitahunya soal dirimu tanpa sepengetahuanmu, aku tak tahan melihatmu menangis setiap kita selesai melakukan hubungan,"

"Aku menyukaimu, bubblegum. Tapi hanya sebatas teman, kau orang yang menarik, aku senang bisa mengenalmu. Tapi aku lebih menyukai Hannie, dan aku tak mau menyakitinya lagi."

"Aku setuju, tapi apa itu berpengaruh pada pekerjaanmu ditempatku? Jika kau masih ingin kita berteman, toko ku terbuka untukmu, Heenim."

"Jangan panggil aku Heenim lagi," koreksi Heechul. "Panggil aku Heechul,"

"Akhirnya kau kembali, Heechul-ah," Jungmo tertawa.

"Aku tidak berpikir Hannie akan memberikanku uang setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan kepadanya. Aku sudah sangat beruntung jika dia tetap membiarkanku tinggal dengannya."

"Kau bisa datang ke tempatku jika kau diusir dari sana," Jungmo menawarkan. "Apartemenku kecil, tapi ada cukup ruang untuk kita berdua,"

"Kau merayuku, bubblegum?" Heechul cemberut. "Aku harus mencari cara agar Hannie tidak mendeportasikanku,"

"Apakah kau sudah meminta maaf?"

"Kim Heechul tidak pernah meminta maaf," Heechul sedikit berteriak. "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak disengaja."

"Tidak disengaja?" Jungmo mengulang. "Aku pikir kau sadar saat terakhir kali kita melakukannya di dapur,"

"Aku harus menutup telponnya, aku akan melihatmu besok." Heechul menutup ponselnya dan mendesah melihat Hangeng membawakan selimut hangat kepadanya.

"Aku membawakanmu selimut," bisik Hangeng, dia menatap Heechul lembut dan menyerahkan selimut bulu merah kepada Heechul. "Dengan siapa kau bicara?"

"Bubblegum," jawab Heechul, dia mengambil selimut dan mengalungkannya diatas bahu. "Dia ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak membunuhku. Dia juga ingin tahu apakah aku datang bekerja besok,"

"Bekerja?"

"Iya, aku bekerja di sebuah toko buku."

"Apakah kau masih akan tidur dengannya?" tanya Hangeng, ada kepedihan di matanya

"Tidak," Heechul meyakinkan, hatinya sakit karena melihat ekspresi sedih di mata Hangeng. "Apa yang kulakukan disini memang bodoh. Aku akui itu. Aku juga mengerti kalau kau tidak akan pernah menyentuhku lagi. Kau memiliki hak untuk marah dan membenciku, Hannie."

"Heechul-ah,"

"Aku hanya menunggu waktu untuk keputusanmu,"

"Keputusan apa?" Hangeng bertanya, dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Heechul.

"Keputusanmu untuk memulangkanku ke Seoul."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Heemalbub /Chocoball Sun Hi**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAP 11 (9'-')9  
INI LUMAYAN PANJANG LAH~  
SEENGGAKNYA, GUE BIKIN HEECHUL DI JUTEKIN HANGENG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **MISTAKE & LOVE**

Cast

\- Kim Heechul

\- HanGeng

\- Choi Siwon

Other cast

\- Lee Hyukjae

\- Lee Donghae

\- Leeteuk

\- Jungmo

(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Lampu neon dari toko Jungmo menerangi mata Heechul. Dia berdiri melayani beberapa pelanggan wanita yang genit. Toko Jungmo kini naik pesat dan selalu penuh. Jungmo mengatakan itu semua karena Heechul.

"Bagaimana dengan pria china mu?" tanya Jungmo

"Tidak seperti yang aku harapkan," jawab Heechul sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Kami tidak berbicara satu sama lain."

"Dia tahu kita tidak akan tidur bersama lagi kan?" tanya Jungmo

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, tapi aku tidak yakin apakah dia mempercayaiku atau tidak," jawab Heechul. "Aku benar-benar mencoba tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, bubblegum. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu hal itu."

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin bersama dengan Hangeng atau karena kau tidak ingin dipulangkan ke Seoul?"

"Keduanya," Heechcul mengaku. "Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Sudah sejak lama aku tidak merasakan cinta, tapi sekarang aku bisa jatuh cinta karenanya. Walaupun Hannie membuangku dan melempar ku pergi menjauh, atau dia menghancurkan hatiku, aku tetap masih ingin bersamanya. Apakah itu masuk akal bagimu, bubblegum."

"Ya." Jungmo mengangguk, "Apakah kau mengatakan hal itu ke Hangeng?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku menghabiskan malamku di teras bersama Heebum." Heechul menjelaskan, "Aku sudah tidur disofa. Dan aku mengatakan terserah akan keputusannnya, mau melanjutkan hubungan ini atau tidak. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang melakukan langkah pertama kali. Dia yang harus memulainya duluan."

"Mungkin dia menunggu permintaan maaf mu? Mungkin dia ingin kau tahu betapa seriusnya dia kepadamu,"

"Atau….dia menyiksaku dengan sengaja." Heechul gusar, "Argh~ cinta ini terlalu rumit."

"Dia datang lagi," keluh Jungmo setelah melihat pria berwajah manis masuk ke tokonya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Heechul melihat pria itu masuk dan menghampiri Jungmo lalu memberikan kecupan di pipi Jungmo.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Momo?" tanya pria itu dengan senyum. "Aku merindukanmu show di club,"

"Aku sedang tahap membuat lagu," jawab Jungmo, wajahnya memerah saat berbicara dan menatap pria di hadapannya. "Bagaimana grup kita, Jay-ah?"

"Seperti biasa…" kata Jay sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku butuh satu penyanyi lagi untuk mendampingimu bermain gitar. Dan siapa pria cantik ini?"

"Jay-ah, ini Kim Heechul." Jungmo memperkenalkan, "Heechul baru saja pindah ke sini, dia dari Seoul."

"Sangat menyenangkan bertemu dengan mu, Heechul-ssi." Jay bersalaman dengan Heechul.

"Ya," jawab Heechul dengan mengedipkan mata.

"Dia bisa bernyanyi juga," Jungmo menambahkan

"Sempurna!" Jay berseri-seri

"Mengapa kalian berdua menatapku seperti itu?"

"Jay pemilik club di sini, letaknya tak jauh dari apartemenku," Jungmo menjelaskan,"Dia sering mengundangku untuk tampil di club nya,"

"Ah~dan kalian adalah…" Heechul menambahkan, membuat wajah Jungmo memerah dan Jay tertawa.

"Seperti itu lah~" Jay mengaku dengan mengedipkan mata. "Tapi dia sekarang menjauhiku. Tapi aku tahu dia merindukanmu,"

"Kau berselingkuh dengan wanita bayaran itu," Jungmo mengerang. "Dan aku tidak mau membahas hal itu."

"Jadi, apa yang kalian ingin katakan? Kalian ingin aku bernyanyi?"

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Malamnya, seperti biasa, Heechul duduk di teras dan memeluk Heebum. Dia meminum segelas susu hangat, dia sedang berpikir tentang tawaran Jay.

"Jika aku bernyanyi dengan bubblegum, mungkin akan menyenangkan," kata Heechul senang. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Heebum-ah? Aku harus melakukannya?"

"Makan malam siap," suara Hangeng mengagetkannya. "Kau tak mau masuk untuk makan malam, Heechul-ah."

"Pria china, aku punya ide." Heechul berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik menghadap Hangeng. "Aku ingin pergi berbelanja. Dimana tempat yang baik?"

"Mengapa kau ingin berbelanja?" Hangeng bertanya

"Aku akan menyanyi, jadi aku perlu baju baru dan bagus." Heechul menyatakan sambil mendorong Hangeng melangkah ke meja dapur. "Ada tawaran dari sebuah club, aku diminta bernyanyi disana setiap akhir pekan."

"Kau bukan penyanyi," Hangeng mengikuti Heechul ke dapur dan duduk berseberangan satu sama lain di meja dapur.

"Saat aku tinggal dengan bubblegum, aku bernyanyi sedikit untuknya dan menurutnya suaraku tidak jelek."

"Kau akan bernyanyi dengan pria berambut pink itu?" Hangeng mempertanyakan, matanya menyipit

"Dengar, Jungmo adalah orang pertama yang ku kenal di New York. Aku mencoba menjadi setia kepada satu orang, kepadamu. "Heechul menjelaskan. "Aku mencoba untuk memperbaiki diri sendiri, jadi tolong jangan menatapku seperti aku akan mengkhianatimu lagi."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku memiliki kepercayaan untukmu, Heechul-ah."

"Aku mengerti," kata Heechul dengan nafas panjang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menjadi penyanyi?"

"Aku hanya ingin berhenti minum alkohol dan mencoba sesuatu hal yang baru dengan bernyanyi. Mungkin aku akan merasa nyaman dan tenang, bernyanyi bisa membuatku bahagia."

"Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang terapi? Mungkin dengan terapi kau bisa berhenti minum,"

"Terapi membutuhkan uang, aku tidak bisa membayarnya."

"Aku akan membayarnya,"

"Aku tidak bisa meminta mu untuk melakukan hal itu Hannie,"

"Aku ingin." Hangeng mengulang kata-katanya dengan nada tegas

"Kenapa? Setelah semua yang sudah kulakukan…."

"Karena kau orang baik, Heechul-ah," sela Hangeng. "Dan aku mencoba merubahmu menjadi lebih baik."

"Apakah itu berarti kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Aku akan mencobanya," Hangeng menjelaskan. "Pergilah terapi, pergi bekerja dengan baik, dan berhenti minum terlalu banyak. Jika anda melakukannya, aku akan memaafkanmu, Heechul-ah."

"Aku akan tetap bernyanyi dengan bubblegum," Heechul menambahkan. "Bahkan jika kau tidak menyukainya,"

"Aku tidak menyukainya dan aku tidak akan memaafkan hal itu." Hangeng membantah.

"Jika kau tetap seperti ini, lebih baik kirim aku kembali ke Seoul!" teriak Heechul, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan melempar garpu. "Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan pria yang mempercayaiku, dia seorang pria yang menuduhku terus-terusan bahwa aku tidur dengan pria lain hanya karena aku dekat dengannya. Kau tahu kenapa aku kesal dengan semua ini? Aku tidak mau terus-terusan begini dan melihatmu berubah menjadi Siwon! Apa kau sadar itu?!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti Siwon!" Hangeng mengepalkan tangannya dan menghantam meja dengan keras hingga terlihat memar di buku-buku jarinya. "Aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menyakitimu! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau ceroboh! Kau selalu salah menempatkan dirimu jika sedang berada dalam masalah! Aku cemas karena aku mencintaimu!"

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Heechul. "Ku pikir kau membenciku,"

"Ya,aku membencimu, aku…aku hanya…" Hangeng tergagap. "Aku membencimu karena aku jatuh cinta padamu dan kau malah menyakitiku. Aku membiarkan diriku terus mencintaimu dan mengetahui bahwa kau sama sekali tidak memperdulikan perasaanku. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh."

"Kau tidak bodoh, Hannie. Aku yang bodoh." Heechul berjalan menghampiri Hangeng dan memegang tangannya yang memar karena meninju meja. "Aku bodoh karena aku tidak bisa melihat hal yang baik didepanku. Aku hanya melihat masa lalu dan keegoisanku, aku menyadarinya begitu lama bahwa aku kini tengah menyakiti hati seseorang yang aku cintai."

"Seseorang yang kau cintai?" Hangeng mengulangi.

"Seseorang yang aku cintai," Heechul menghela nafas. "Aku minta maaf bahwa aku sudah menyakitimu, Hangeng. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak pernah meminta maaf kepadamu. Aku mencintaimu karena aku ingin berubah dan menjadi lebih baik. Aku ingin berubah bukan karena diriku sendiri tapi juga karena mu. Aku mencintaimu karena…."

Kata-kata Heechul terputus saat Hangeng mencium lembut bibirnya. Ini adalah kontak fisik pertama mereka setelah lebih dari 1 bulan. Heechul mulai meraih kancing kemeja Hangeng dan membukanya satu-persatu.

"Tidak," Hangeng tersentak dan menghentikan ciuman mereka, dia melangkah mundur. "Aku masih belum memaafkanmu, Heechul-ah. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini….aku…."

Heechul berusaha menahan air matanya. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa Hangeng mencintainya, dirinya tetap saja sakit saat Hangeng menolak dia menyentuhnya.

"Aku akan keluar," Heechul bergegas menuju pintu. "Aku tidak bisa bernafas."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Jadi, bagaimana diriku?" Heechul bertanya sambil melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti, mengenakan setelan celana biru kotak-kotak dan kemeja motif flower berwarna pink.

"Kau tampak seperti ahjussi mesum," Jungmo tertawa dari tempat duduknya di luar ruang ganti. "Coba yang lain."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus," Heechul berpendapat saat dirinya tengah bercermin dengan setelan celana merah kotak-kotak dan jas merah neon. "Hannie tidak akan menyukainya."

"Harusnya kau menuruti kekasihmu, dia hanya takut kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri,"

"Aku tahu," Heechul mengaku dengan nafas panjang, dia melepaskan jas nya dan kaos putihnya, menggantinya dengan pakaian lain. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti, bubblegum. Akhir-akhir ini Hannie sangat possesif. Ini mengingatkanku akan masa lalu ku yang menyakitkan."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan punggungmu? Aku tak menyadarinya saat kita tidur bersama dulu, tubuhmu penuh bekas luka dan memar yang memudar," tanya Jungmo saat dia menatap punggung Heechul

"Ya, ini mantan ku yang melakukannya, Siwon-ah," keluh Heechul. "Dia selalu memukulku ketika dia mabuk, terakhir kali dia mencoba mencekik ku sampai mati."

"Apakah kau melapor ke polisi?"

"Tidak, mereka takkan melakukan apa-apa, alasan aku melarikan diri ke New York karena Siwon-ah, jika dia tahu keberadaanku, dia akan membunuhku."

"Tidak. Selama ada aku, dan juga kekasihmu, pria china itu."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi saat ini Hannie marah padaku,"

"Apakah pria china mu akan datang ke perform mu hari sabtu nanti?" tanya Jungmo

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Heechul dia memakai setelan celana dan jas bermotif flower dengan warna soft. "Hannie tidak menyetujui aku bernyanyi. Dia pikir itu adalah lingkungan buruk bagi ku,"

"Karena penuh dengan bau alkohol?" Jungmo tertawa kecil. "Dia pikir kau akan mabuk dan tidur dengan pria lain,"

"Ya, seperti itu,"

"Tenang saja, jika ada yang berani menyentuhmu disana, aku akan menghajarnya." Heechul membuka pintu ruang ganti dan muncul dengan pakaian barunya. "Wow~kau…cantik…a..ahh maksudku, kau sempurna."

Jungmo melihat Heechul dengan setelan celana merah dengan jas serupa dan kaos putih didalamnya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, bubblegum. Tidak ada yang bisa kuharapkan dari pakaian bagus ini tanpa ijin dari Hannie." Heechul melihat dirinya dalam cermin dan berpose. "Aku terlihat sempurna,"

"Kau akan terkenal, Heechul-ah,"

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Malamnya ketika Heechul kembali dari belanja, dia melihat apartemennya kosong. Ada catatan kecil di meja dapur, disitu dikatakan bahwa Hangeng akan pulang telat karena ada pertemuan bisnis di kantornya.

"Dia tidak akan memaafkanku, Heebum." Heechul berbicara kepada kucing abu-abunya yang meringkuk di sofa. "Aku mencintainya, aku…."

Kata-kata Heechul terhenti saat ponselnya berdering. Dia mengambilnya dari meja dapur dan tersenyum saat melihat nama Eunhyuk ada di layar ponselnya.

"Halo,"sambut Heechul riang.

"Hyung," suara Eunhyuk terdengar panik. "Hyung, kau dimana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyukkie. Jangan panik."

"Sudah lebih dari satu bulan dan hyung bahkan tidak menelponku sama sekali,"

"Aku di New York dengan pria china," Heechul mengaku. "Dan aku tidak akan kembali ke Seoul."

"New York!" Eunhyuk berteriak di telepon. "Hyung meninggalkan Seoul tanpa memberitahuku?"

"Aku pergi setelah Siwon meniduriku,"

"Hyung tidur dengannya lagi?"

"Aku terpaksa, daripada aku mati dicekik olehnya." Heechul mendesah. "Hannie mentransferku ke New york agar lepas dari bajingan Siwon dan tidak akan kembali ke Seoul atau aku akan dibunuh oleh Siwon."

"Aku mengerti hyung, setidaknya aku dapat ucapan selamat tinggal."

"Maafkan aku, Hyukkie. Aku merindukanmu." Heechul meyakinkan temannya. "Apakah Siwon menanyakan soal diriku?"

"Setiap hari." kata Eunhyuk dengan nafas panjang. "Dia terus memohon kepadaku untuk mengatakan dimana dirimu, tapi aku bilang aku tidak tahu."

"Aku minta maaf, dia masalahku bukan masalahmu,"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya." Eunhyuk meyakinkan. "Jadi, apa yang telah kau lakukan di New York? Apakah kau hanya duduk di rumah dan menunggunya pulang kerja?"

"Tidak, aku dapat sebuah pekerjaan di sebuah toko," Heechul memberitahu Eunhyuk dengan nada gembira. "Aku juga akan bernyanyi di sebuah club bernama The Trax hari sabtu nanti."

"Kedengarannya menarik," Eunhyuk tertawa. "Aku yakin pria china itu senang."

"Hannie tidak menyukainya. Kami bertengkar." Heechul meratap. "Ini salahku sendiri sudah selingkuh darinya,"

"Kau sudah berada di New York selama satu bulan lebih dan kau sudah berselingkuh? Hyung, kau masih minum?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku aman dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah hyung," jawab Eunhyuk, "Aku harus pergi,"

"Hubungi aku kapanpun yang kau inginkan,"

"Oke," Eunhyuk setuju. "Selamat malam hyung,"

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Semuanya sudah bersiap, tapi Heechul masih gugup di belakang panggung. Dia dapat mendengar bisikian-bisikan perfomer lain yang melihatnya. Dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Hangeng.

"Aku akan tampil malam ini," Heechul memberitahu. "Ada undangan untukmu di meja dapur."

Hangeng tidak menjawab. Sudah seperti ini sejak seminggu. Hangeng selalu diam setiap Heechul berbicara dengannya. Kadang-kadang dia seperti berbicara dengan udara yang tipis.

"Pria china, kau mendengarku?" Heechul mencoba lagi sebelum dirinya naik ke panggung. "Apakah kau melihat undangannya?"

"Aku mendengarmu," jawab Hangeng. "Aku harap kau membatalkan pertunjukanmu."

"Apa masalahmu!" Heechul berteriak. "Aku sudah bilang aku akan melakukan ini. Aku menyukainya, Hannie,"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku sudah besar, pria china. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Aku pernah dengar kata-kata itu, dan biasanya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

"Lalu, datang ke klub dan pastikan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi," Heechul memohon. "Undanganmu terdapat alamat klub dan waktu acara. Aku akan mencarimu di antara keramaian, orang china. Aku harap aku bisa menemukan sosokmu disana. Ini penting bagiku. Aku ingin kau melihatku. Mau kah kau datang?"

"Tidak."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Heemalbub/Chocoball Sun Hi**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAP 12 (9'-')9**

 **PENDEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK~~ LAGI MALES =_=**

 **BENER BENER MALES**

 **ENTAH KENAPA**

 **FF HANCHUL YANG BERIKUTNYA BIKIN GUE GA BISA BERPALING**

 **WKWKWKWKWKWK**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **MISTAKE & LOVE**

Cast

\- Kim Heechul

\- HanGeng

\- Choi Siwon

Other cast

\- Lee Hyukjae

\- Lee Donghae

\- Leeteuk

\- Jungmo

(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya, berjalan mondar-mandir gelisah.

"Ini, minumlah." Jungmo menawarkan segelas soju. "Mungkin itu akan membantumu memberikan keberanian."

Heechul meminumnya sekali teguk. Dia menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak akan minum malam ini," Heechul mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Aku tidak ingin mabuk dan kembali melakukan kesalahan,"

"Jangan gugup Heechul," Jungmo menyatakan, "Kau bintang malam ini."

"Aku tidak merasa seperti bintang," keluh Heechul. "Aku hanya memikirkan Hannie. Jika dia tidak ada di antara penonton, aku mungkin akan berteriak."

"Tidak akan ada yang berteriak, dia pasti datang." Jungmo menggoda dan tersenyum pada Heechul.

Lampu club mulai redup dan terdengar suara Jay yang sedang membuka acara malam ini. Heechul mengintip dari balik tirai panggung. Mata indahnya mencari-cari di antara keramaian penonton.

"Ini dia, mari kita sambut Jungmo dan Heechul!" suara Jay terdengar melalui pengeras suara. Heechul terlihat semakin gugup.

"Jangan gugup, Heechul." Jungmo berbisik sambil mendorongnya kedepan panggung

Heechul melangkah ke tengah panggung dengan senyum kecil. Matanya masih mencari-cari sosok Hangeng. Samar-samar Heechul mendengar para penonton berbicara dalam bahasa inggris, membuat Heechul semakin gugup. Inggrisnya saja sangat standar dan dia sama sekali tidak berbicara. Beruntung Jungmo yang memperkenalkan lagu dan menyapa para penonton.

Musik terdengar dan Jungmo mulai memainkan gitar listriknya. Mereka menyanyikan lagu berbahasa Korea, berjudul Midnight & Down. Heechul mulai tenggelam dalam musik, dia bernyanyi dengan sempurna dan sangat terlihat nyaman, dia tersenyum bahagia. Ketika sampai di akhir lagu, dia melirik ke bangku VIP untuk tamu undangan berharap menemukan Hangeng disana. Heechul terlihat sangat sedih ketika dia tahu bahwa Hangeng tidak datang.

"Kau luar biasa Heechul," Jay memujinya di belakang panggung setelah mereka selesai membawakan lagu. "Kau akan perform kembali di akhir acara Heechul,"

"Iya,"

"Heechul, mengapa kau terlihat begitu sedih?" tanya Jungmo. "Ada apa?"

"Hannie tidak datang." Heechul berbisik, suaranya terdengar lirih."Aku ingin dia datang. Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa menangani diriku sendiri, tapi dia tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk menunjukkannya."

"Pulanglah nanti dengan keadaan tidak mabuk dan tersenyumlah, mungkin dia akan berbubah pikiran."

"Aku pikir kau benar," Heechul setuju dan dia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku hanya berharap dia bisa melihatku. Ini membuatku sangat baik. Aku tidak perlu minum untuk melupakan masa laluku, aku hanya perlu bernyanyi. Jungmo, aku akan melakukan hal ini setiap minggu."

"Aku yakin Jay akan senang dengan hal itu."

Heechul kembali keluar dan menuju panggung untuk perform akhir. Dia kembali menikmati setiap lirik yang dia nyanyikan. Saat dia bersiap untuk bait terakhir, Heechul kembali mengamati kerumunan penonton untuk memastikan kehadiran Hangeng sekali lagi, tetapi matanya mendarat di wajah orang lain, wajah yang sangat familiar untuknya. Orang itu bersandar pada meja bar dan fokus menatap dirinya dengan seringai yang membuat Heechul gemetar. Orang yang tidak ingin Heechul lihat lagi dalam hidupnya, Choi Siwon.

"Aku harus pergi." Heechul menyatakan saat dia dan Jungmo melangkah ke belakang panggung. "Aku harus pulang. Aku tidak mau berada disini."

"Apa yang salah?" tanya Jungmo melihat Heechul yang panik menuju ruang ganti. "Heechul, kita harus tetap disini sampai acara selesai."

"Aku tidak bisa," Heechul membantah. "Aku harus pulang."

"Heechul!" Jungmo berteriak dan memegangi bahu Heechul. "Katakan apa yang salah."

"A…aku….aku melihat Siwon," suaranya gemetar dan ketakutan. "Dia menemukanku, bubblegum. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku disini."

"Baiklah, tenang Heechul," Jungmo menenangkan, "Ganti pakaianmu, dan bersiaplah untuk pulang. Aku akan memberitahu Jay bahwa aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Baiklah," Heechul setuju, dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menenangkan hatinya dari kepanikan.

Jungmo keluar dari ruang ganti dan mencari Jay. Heechul mengganti pakaiannya secepat yang dia bisa. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Siwon menemukan dirinya. Ini adalah mimpi buruk baginya.

Ketukan di pintu ruang ganti membuat Heechul kaget. Dia menghela nafas dan membuka pintu perlahan.

"Heechul-ssi, pacarmu disini." Salah satu staff acara memberitahunya dari balik pintu sambil tersenyum manis. "Dia membawakanmu sebuah bunga."

"Hannie?" Heechul berharap bahwa itu adalah pria china nya.

"Bukan, dia mengatakan namanya adalah Siwon." Orang itu mengoreksi, "Oke aku permisi Heechul-ssi, jangan lupa 15 menit lagi acara kita selesai dan kau harus berada di panggung."

"Tunggu!" Heechul berteriak, tapi kata-katanya terhalang oleh pintu yang ditutup oleh Siwon. Siwon memegang buket mawar merah dan berjalan kearahnya.

Raut wajah Siwon berubah marah dan dia melemparkan bunga ke lantai. Dia meraih rambut Heechul dan melemparkan dirinya ke dinding. Heechul berteriak kesakitan saat kepalanya membentur dinding dengan keras.

"Beraninya kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku!" Siwon berteriak kepadanya. dia meraih dagu Heechul dan mencengkramnya. "Aku khawatir berminggu-minggu, Heechul-ah."

"B-Bagaimana kau menemukanku?" Heechul meringis kesakitan saat dirinya didorong keras oleh Siwon hingga punggungnya membentur meja rias.

"Eunhyuk akhirnya bicara," Siwon menyeringai. "Butuh beberapa pukulan untuk membuatnya jujur."

"Kau bajingan, Siwon-ah,"

"Aku akan membawamu pulang!"

"Aku tidak ingin pulang," bisik Heechul, Siwon menonjok perut Heechul hingga Heechul terduduk lemas memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Seoul."

"Aku tidak akan pulang denganmu,"

Siwon menarik rambut Heechul dan berusaha membuatnya berdiri. Heechul melihat iron hair di meja rias yang masih terpasang. Dia menempelkan iron hair ke wajah Siwon. Siwon menjerit kesakitan dan kesempatan ini digunakan Heechul untuk keluar dari ruang ganti.

Heechul berlari keluar dan dia melihat Jungmo sedang berjalan kearahnya bersama Hangeng.

"Hannie!" Heechul berteriak.

Siwon mengejar Heechul, dia hendak mendapatkan Heechul. Tapi sepasang tangan kuat meninju wajah Siwon. Heechul menyaksikan bagaimana Hangeng memukul dan menendang Siwon.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi." Hangeng memerintahkan. "Kembali ke Seoul sebelum aku membunuhmu!"

"Hannie…" Heechul merintih memegangi perutnya.

"Ayo, Heechul-ah." Hangeng menggendong Heechul di punggungnya. "Kita pulang,"

"Bubblegum, terima kasih."

"Aku akan mengantar barang-barangmu besok pagi, kau pulanglah dengan pria china mu,"

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Heechul terlihat ketakutan saat dia tiba di apartemen Hangeng dan duduk di sofa. "Hannie, a-aku takut…"

"Tenang, Heechul-ah." Hangeng menenangkan, dia mengusap punggung Heechul. "Dia sudah pergi, kau aman disini."

"Dia menemukanku, Hannie….dia menemukan ku dan…." Heechul terisak dan tubuhnya gemetar dalam pelukan Hangeng. "Aku pikir aku bisa melarikan diri darinya. Aku pikir…."

"Kau melarikan diri darinya dan kau akan baik-baik saja." Hangeng meyakinkan, "Kau sempurna malam ini, Heechul-ah. Kau terlihat seperti bintang. Aku bangga padamu."

"Kau melihat penampilanku?" Heechul perlahan menatap Hangeng. "Aku tidak melihatmu di area VIP. Aku pikir kau tidak datang."

"Aku terlambat beberapa menit, jadi aku berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Kau sudah bernyanyi ketika aku datang," Hangeng menjelaskan. "Suaramu bagus, Heechul-ah, dan kau tampak begitu percaya diri. Kau sangat nyaman berada disana."

"Aku…aku tidak bisa kembali ke club. Siwon bisa menemukanku disana."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengambil hal itu, Heechul-ah." Hangeng berjanji

"Kenapa? Aku pikir kau tidak suka aku bernyanyi di club."

"Senyum." Jawab Hangeng. "Kau tersenyum sangat indah dipanggung. Aku bisa melihat kau sangat menyukai bernyanyi. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu."

"Aku tidak minum Hannie," Heechul meyakinkan. "Aku juga tidak menyentuh siapapun, dan juga tidak ada yang menyentuhku. Aku hanya ingin disentuh olehmu."

Kata-kata Heechul membuat Hangeng melunturkan ego nya. Dia tahu bahwa Heechul berusaha sangat keras untuk berubah. Hangeng menggendong Heechul layaknya pengantin baru. Dia membawanya ke kamar dan membaringkannya diranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Heechul

"Aku akan bercinta denganmu, Heechul." Hangeng menyatakan, dia melepaskan sepatu Heechul satu persatu dan membuka pakaian Heechul, kemudian melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Tapi, Siwon…."

"Lupakan Siwon malam ini. Kita aman disini, dia tidak tahu dimana kita tinggal." Hangeng mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul. "Aku merindukanmu Heechul-ah."

"Aku selalu ada di depanmu, pria china." Heechul tersenyum. "Hanya tinggal keputusanmu saja untuk menjagaku atau tidak."

"Aku akan menjagamu Heechul," Hangeng berjanji. "Sekarang dan selamanya."

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu, pria china."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti kau sangat mencintaiku."

"Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kau tak bisa menutupinya."

"Pria china," Heechul memanggilnya dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku meragukan ini, meragukan hubungan kita."

"Aku juga minta maaf." Hangeng mengelus pipi Heechul. "Seharusnya aku memaafkanmu, tapi aku khawatir kau akan menyakitiku lagi."

"Aku berharap aku bisa berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi. Tapi, kita berdua tahu bahwa itu bohong. Kita akan tetap saling menyakiti, itulah cinta." Heechul menjelaskan, "Tapi, aku akan berusaha keras untuk tidak menyakitimu, aku akan mencobanya, Hannie."

"Aku juga, Heechul-ah."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Heemalbub/Chocoball Sun Hi**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAP 13 (9'-')9**

 **BUTUH WAKTU LAMA UNTUK CHAP INI**

 **KARENA SAYA TERLALU LARUT DENGAN INFO SOAL 17**

 **HANCHUL'S SON AKHIRNYA DEBUT JUGA**

 **YEAAHH!**

 **JUNHUI COME TO TANTE NAK~~**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **MISTAKE & LOVE**

Cast

\- Kim Heechul

\- HanGeng

\- Choi Siwon

Other cast

\- Lee Hyukjae

\- Lee Donghae

\- Leeteuk

\- Jungmo

(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Cahaya pagi menembus jendela kamar apartemen Hangeng. Heechul berdiri di depan salah satu jendela dengan selimut putih yang membungkus tubuh telanjangnya, rambutnya berantakan dan bibirnya bengkak. Tubuhnya gemetar dan wajahnya sayu.

Heechul tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Siwon. Dia takut diluar sana Siwon menunggunya, menunggu untuk menyakitinya, membunuhnya. Heechul memejamkan matanya erat saat dia mengingat kembali pukulan Siwon diwajahnya. Tiba-tiba, Heechul merasa dia membutuhkan minum.

Heechul berpaling dari jendela dan langsung menuju lemari minuman. Dia mengambil acak botol apapun yang beralkohol kuat untuk mengusir ketakutannya. Heechul membuka tutup botol dan meneguknya langsung dari botol. Dia mengingat Hangeng yang memperlakukannya dengan baik, Heechul membuang botol minumannya ke dinding dengan keras disertai jeritan frustasi. Dia tidak bisa minum lagi, tidak setelah Hangeng sangat baik kepadanya.

"Heechul-ah!" Hangeng panik, dia bangun dan langsung menghampiri Heechul di dapur. "Ada apa?"

Heechul tidak menjawab, dia kembali menjerit dan menendang lantai dengan marah. Dia frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Siwon menemukan dirinya.

"Heechul-ah," suara lembut Hangeng terdengar di telinga Heechul, dia memeluk Heechul. "Katakan apa yang salah."

"Aku bodoh sekali mengatakan kepada Eunhyuk dimana aku berada. Siwon menyakitinya karena aku. Ini salahku dia disini. Aku tak mau hidup seperti ini lagi pria china." Heechul terisak di pelukan Hangeng.

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" Hangeng bertanya. "Apakah kau ingin menghadapinya? Kita bisa melapor ke polisi. Dia menyerangmu kemarin,"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Heechul, "Aku hanya ingin dia kembali ke Seoul dan menjauh dari hidupku."

"Aku akan mengurusnya," Hangeng berjanji, "Aku berjanji."

"Tidak." Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan mengurusnya. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa terhadapmu,"

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja, sementara kau terlihat sangat ketakutan seperti ini,"

"Mengapa kau melakukan apapun untukku, pria china?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Heechul-ah."

Kata-kata Hangeng menusuk jantung Heechul. Heechul memeluk Hangeng erat. Hangeng menidurkan dirinya di lantai dapur yang dingin. Hangeng menciumi mata Heechul yang sembab karena air mata. Dan mulai mencium bibir Heechul lembut.

Ciuman Hangeng kini pindah ke leher Heechul dan terus menciumi tubuhnya. Heechul hanya berbaring di lantai dan sesekali menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Hangeng mencium milik Heechul dan membelainya lembut.

"Hannie…" Heechul merintih saat bibir lembut Hangeng mulai terasa hangat di miliknya.

Jari ramping Heechul meremas rambut Hangeng dan melengkungkan punggungnya.

"Hannie….aku…aku…," Heechul terengah-engah ketika dirinya mendekati klimaks.

"Datang untukku, Heechul-ah."

Heechul menutup matanya dan meneriakkan nama Hangeng saat ia mencapai klimaksnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Heechul-ah." Hangeng mencium bibir Heechul dan tersenyum

"Aku juga mencintaimu, pria china."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Keesokannya Heechul terbangun dan menemukan dirinya sendirian di tempat tidur. Hangeng sudah berangkat kerja hari ini dan Heechul kembali sendirian.

Heechul segera mandi dan berpakaian, dia mengenakan kaos putih sederhana dan celana jeans. Dia lalu beranjak keluar dari apartemen menuju café di seberang jalan.

Dia memesan secangkir coffee dan tak henti-hentinya menghela nafas, dia menenangkan dirinya dan pikirannya. Heechul menghabiskan pagi harinya di café dan mengabaikan telepon Jungmo yang sudah hampir belasan kali menelponnya. Dia mungkin khawatir karena Heechul tidak muncul untuk bekerja. Dia juga mengabaikan setiap panggilan dan sms dari Siwon.

Menjelang sore, Heechul menemukan dirinya terbaring di rerumputan taman di belakanga partemennya. Tanpa setetes alkohol di tubuhnya, Heechul berhasil menjaga pikirannya dari hal-hal yang merusak dirinya.

Heechul mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, dia menelpon Siwon dan menunggu jawaban. Heechul menyadari dia mencintai siapa dan harus hidup dengan siapa, dia akan membangun sebuah kehidupan baru disini. Dia menyukai bekerja di toko dengan Jungmo. Dia suka bercengkrama dengan Hangeng saat libur. Dia senang saat dirinya bernyanyi. Dia bahagia disini. Dan untuk menjaga kebahagiaannya, hanya ada satu jalan.

"Siwon-ah, kau dimana?" Heechul berbicara di telepon. "Kita harus bicara."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sambil memeriksa ponselnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia sudah menunggu Siwon lebih dari satu jam. Mereka sepakat bertemu di salah satu Museum yang sedang mengadakan pameran seni Korea. Itu adalah tempat yang tenang dimana mereka bisa bicara, tapi cukup umum agar Siwon tidak bisa menyerangnya. Namun, semakin lama dia menunggu dan itu semakin dekat dengan waktu penutupan museum, kerumunan orang semakin tipis dan Heechul merasa tidak aman.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" suara familiar Siwon bertanya di belakangnya, menyebabkan Heechul kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

Siwon mengenakan sweater biru dan celana jeans. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius. Heechul melihat perban yang menutupi pipi kiri Siwon yang terbakar akibat iron hair waktu lalu.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke Seoul dan kita tidak akan pernah bisa kembali bersama," Heechul menyatakan dengan nada tegas dan mendapatkan dirinya hanya berdua dengan Siwon di dalam salah satu ruangan di museum. "Aku ingin kau mengerti ini, Siwon-ah."

"Aku mengerti," Siwon menjawab dengan anggukan, "Jadi, kau menelponku kesini untuk memberitahu bahwa kau tidak ikut pulang bersamaku?"

"Iya,"

"Dan kau akan tinggal disini dengan bajingan cina itu?"

"Ya," Heechul konfirmasi. "Dan jangan berbicara tentang Hannie seperti itu. Dia orang yang baik."

"Hannie?" Siwon mengulang dengan alis terangkat. "Kau memberinya nama kesayangan? Aku ingat dulu kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Wonnie."

"Itu sebelum kau mulai temperamen dan memukuliku,"

"Berapa yang dikeluarkan orang china itu untuk membayarmu?"

"Dia tidak pernah membayarku." Heechul mendekati Siwon hati-hati, dia tidak mau siapapun menghina Hangeng.

"Kau hanya pecandu alkohol," jawab Siwon dengan suara tenang. "Kau hanya dibayar untuk dipakai, tapi aku mau menerimamu, Heechul-ah. Tidak akan ada yang mau mencintaimu, kau kotor Heechul-ah,"

"Kau salah. Hannie mencintaiku tanpa membayarku. Dia mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintainya." Heechul meninggikan suaranya. "Hannie tidak pernah berteriak di depan wajahku, dia tidak pernah memukuliku, dia juga tidak memerkosaku, dia tidak sepertimu, Siwon-ah."

Ekspresi kemarahan terbentuk di mata Siwon, dengan cepat dia meraih rambut Heechul dan menghantam kepalanya ke dinding. Heechul tak sempat mengelak, nyeri dan pusing dia rasakan di kepalanya, darah mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Heechul terjatuh ke lantai dan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Heechul mencoba menjauhi Siwon yang membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Kau bodoh, Kim Heechul!" geram Siwon, dia kembali meraih rambut Heechul dan mengangkatnya dari lantai. "Aku akan membawamu kembali."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Siwon-ah?" Heechul bertanya dengan suara serak. "Membunuhku?"

Siwon melemparkan Heechul ke sembarang arah dan mengenai salah satu pajangan dimuseum, menyebabkan alarm berbunyi. Siwon menendang perutnya berkali-kali. Tiba-tiba Siwon tersentak mundur dan didorong jatuh oleh seseorang.

Heechul tersenyum sambil memegangi perutnya. Pria china datang menyelamatkannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon, Heechul telah memberitahukan rencananya bertemu dengan Siwon di museum kepada Hangeng. Hangeng tidak memberikan Siwon kesempatan untuk membalas pukulannya.

"Aku bilang kembali ke Seoul!" teriak Hangeng kepada Siwon, disusul pejaga keamanan museum datang dan membantu mereka. "Jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi!"

"Mengapa kau sangat perduli kepadanya? dia tak lebih dari pelacur." Siwon menggeram. "Dia kotor, kau tahu itu?"

"Kau salah, Siwon." Hangeng berusaha untuk tenang. "Dia segalanya bagiku."

Heechul melihat Siwon tidak melawan pera penjaga museum, Siwon kalah jumlah. Hangeng berbalik dan menghampiri Heechul yang masih memegangi perutnya.

"Maafkan aku," Hangeng meminta maaf, "Aku seharusnya datang lebih awal, tetapi penjaga melarangku masuk karena museum sudah hampir tutup dan….."

"Hannie, tidak apa-apa," Heechul meyakinkan, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku berlari kedalam museum secepat mungkin setelah mendengar alarm," jawab Hangeng lemah, cemberut kecil terlihat di bibirnya menyebabkan Heechul tertawa. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau lucu ketika khawatir, pria china." Heechul tertawa. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hannie."

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat kau terluka," ucap Hangeng dan beberapa penjaga muncul lalu mulai mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Mereka terlihat panik, Hannie, beritahu mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja."

"Mereka bilang mereka ingin membawamu ke rumah sakit, dan kemudian polisi akan datang." Hangeng menjelaskan, "Siwon ditangkap karena telah menyerangmu,"

Karena Hangeng dan penjaga museum bersikeras untuk membawa Heechul ke rumah sakit, maka Heechul menurutinya. Dia melakukan serangkaian tes untuk memastikan ia tidak memiliki cedera yang parah. Untungnya, dia tidak gegar otak atau pendarahan. Dia hanya mengalami memar pada perutnya dan shock.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Aku pikir aku akan mati," ucap Heechul saat dia berbaring di sofa apartemen Hangeng dengan kantong es yang menekan memar di perutnya. "Wajah dan perutku akan membengkak seperti balon karena memar-memar ini."

"Dokter bilang bengkaknya akan hilang dalam satu atau dua minggu," Hangeng menenangkan, dia lalu duduk disamping Heechul dan menyerahkan segelas air dan obat. "Ini,minum obatmu,"

"Aku mau minum soju, Hannie." Heechul menggeleng sambil cemberut.

"Kau sedang dalam pemulihan, dan kata dokter kau tidak diperbolehkan minum untuk sementara waktu," Hangeng membantah. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam saja,"

"Aku tidak lapar," Heechul menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku ingin mandi saja,"

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi," Hangeng berdiri dari duduknya

"Aku hanya memar bukan patah tulang. Aku bisa menyiapkan air hangatku sendiri." Heechul menaruh kantong es dan berdiri perlahan. "Ayo, pria china. Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama,"

"Kau yakin…untuk…itu?"

"Aku memintamu untuk mandi bersamaku, bukan sex denganku, pria china." Heechul tertawa, dia menarik tangan Hangeng dan menuju kamar mandi.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Air hangat terasa sangat baik untuk otot-otot Heechul yang tegang, Hangeng berada dibelakangnya sambil menggosok punggung Heechul lembut. Heechul merasa aman bersamanya, berada dalam pelukan pria china-nya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik hari ini, Heechul-ah." Hangeng memujinya, "Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu,"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Heechul meyakinkan, "Aku senang mereka benar-benar telah menangkap Siwon-ah."

"CCTV di museum akan menjadi bukti kuat, dan Siwon tidak bisa mengelaknya."

"Apakah mereka akan memenjarakannya? Bagaimana jika mereka melepaskan dia pergi?"

"Dia mungkin hanya akan dideportasi," Hangeng mengelus rambut Heechul. "Dengan catatan criminal disini, itu akan sulit baginya kembali lagi kesini."

"Apakah itu berarti aku aman sekarang, Hannie?" Heechul terdengar sedikit ketakutan. "Apakah semua ketakutanku akan berakhir?"

"Iya. Heechul-ah, kau aman sekarang."

Hangeng memeluknya dari belakang, dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Heechul. Heechul memegang tangan Hangeng yang memeluknya, dia memejamkan matanya dan dia merasakan kenyamanan dan rasa aman yang didambakannya selama ini. Dia aman, dan dia yakin bahwa dia akan bahagia berada di sisi pria china-nya.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Heemalbub/Chocoball Sun Hi**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**


	14. Chapter 14 END

CHAP 14 (9'-')9

ENDING!

RYEOWOOK NOTICE JUNHUI AS "SEVENTEEN KIM HEECHUL"

WKWKWKWKWK~

GAK BUTUH LAMA BUAT HEECHUL ME-NOTICE ANAK SATU INI

JUNHUI, KAU AKAN BERTEMU IBUMU NAK~

LALU AYAHMU~

IBUMU MENGELUARKAN ALBUM BARU 16 JULI NANTI

DAN AYAHMU, NOVEMBER NANTI~

OKE NAK KALIAN KELUARGA YANG MEMERAS UANGKU =_="

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

 **MISTAKE & LOVE**

Cast

\- Kim Heechul

\- HanGeng

\- Choi Siwon

Othercast

\- Lee Hyukjae

\- Lee Donghae

\- Leeteuk

\- Jungmo

(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Lampu panggung bersinar menerangi Heechul saat ia melangkah di panggung dengan jas kotak-kotak berwarna pastel. Rambutnya blonde lurus, dia sangat feminim sekali. Kerumunan di club bersorak ramai dan meneriakkan namanya. Heechul menngedipkan matanya menggoda penonton.

Penampilannya malam ini sangat percaya diri. Rasanya sangat baik ketika dia tahu bahwa banyak orang yang menginginkan dia. Rasanya dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Dia selalu tersenyum. Itulah kenapa dirinya selalu kembali ke Trax Club setiap akhir pekan.

Heechul menyeka keringatnya saat dirinya ada di ruang meja rias. Beberapa bulan telah berlalu semenjak Siwon pergi dari hidupnya dan Heechul merasa akhirnya dia menemukan tempatnya di dunia. Heechul meraih handuk dari meja dan mengelap keringat di lehernya, ia menoleh ke pintu melihat Jungmo melangkah masuk sambil membawa gitar dengan ekspresi kelelahan.

"Kau kelelahan sekali, bubblegum." Heechul meledeknya karena malam ini Jungmo memainkan beberapa musik permintaan pengunjung.

"Kau tidak sadar? Setiap pengunjung disini seperti ingin menerkammu," Jungmo menyeringai. "Kau seperti makanan bagi mereka."

"Aku tahu," Heechul tertawa. "Aku suka seperti itu,"

"Dan, kau memakai glitter?"

"Aku bangga dengan tubuhku, bubblegum." Heechul menoleh ke arah pintu ruang ganti dan langsung berlari kesana. Ia membuka pintunya dan mendapati sesosok pria yang memegang buket bunga matahari diambang pintu. "Hannie~"

"Kau menakjubkan, Heechul-ah" Hangeng melangkah masuk dan menyerahkan bunga matahari kepada Heechul.

"Aku selalu berkilau," goda Heechul, ia memberikan sebuah ciuman kepada Hangeng. "Untuk apa kau memberikanku bunga? Ini kan bukan ulang tahunku."

"Memang bukan, tapi ini adalah malam yang special."

"Special? Kenapa?" tanya Heechul dengan alis terangkat. "Ini cuma sabtu malam."

"Kau akan segera tahu," Hangeng memberikan senyuman lembutnya. "Sekarang ganti pakaianmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kejutan." Hangeng menolak untuk menjawab. "Cepat ganti pakaian dan temui aku diluar. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Taxi yang ditumpangi Heechul dan Hangeng berjalan tenang dan santai. Heechul memeluk lengan Hangeng dan menutup matanya. Setelah Siwon di deportasi dari sini, Heechul mendapat telepon dari Siwon selama berminggu-minggu. Dia memohon kepada Heechul untuk kembali ke Seoul, memohon untuk memaafkannya dan memintanya menarik tuduhan penyerangan, tapi Heechul tidak mau. Bahkan Eunhyuk menelpon Heechul, memberitahu bahwa Siwon telah memecatnya.

Sebaliknya, Heechul meminta Leeteuk untuk memberikan pekerjaan di MnD club. Sekarang Eunhyuk sudah bekerja disana, bahkan kabarnya Eunhyuk dekat dengan dancer di club MnD. Semua berita bahagia itu membuat Heechul nyaman.

Setiap hari, Heechul terbangun di pelukan Hangeng, pergi bekerja di toko Jungmo dan pulang menerima pelukan Hangeng pada malam harinya. Dia bahkan menghadiri sesi terapi dua kali seminggu. Akhir pekan, dia ke Trax Club untuk tampil dan berbaur dengan pengunjung.

Jungmo memberikannya persahabatan, terapi memberikannya pemahaman bahaya terlalu banyak minum dan berhubungan seks dengan banyak orang, dan club memberinya kegembiraan. Yang paling penting, Hangeng memberinya cinta, gairah, nafsu dan rasa nyaman sebuah keluarga.

"Hannie, kita mau kemana?" tanya Heechul saat turun dari taxi sambil menarik syal creamnya untuk menutupi mulutnya.

Hangeng tertawa kecil, ia menuruni tangga ke lantai pertama, Hangeng menarik Heechul ke resepsionis dan menyerahkan kartu kredit ke resepsionis dan membeli 2 tiket untuk lift ke puncak gedung.

"Kita mau kemana?" Heechul merengek ke Hangeng saat sudah masuk lift.

Hangeng hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul sedari tadi.

"Hannie~ jawab aku, apa yang kau coba untuk…" kata Heechul terhenti saat pintu lift terbuka dan dia ditarik keluar oleh Hangeng.

Hangeng hanya tersenyum padanya saat ia menuntun Heechul ke atap, ia membuka pintu atap dan terus menuntun Heechul berjalan di karpet merah yang ditaburi bunga matahari.

"Aku tidak mengerti…" Heechul tergagap saat Hangeng menggandengnya ke pinggir gedung, dan Heechul bisa melihat luasnya kota. Pemandangan yang indah. Kota yang cemerlang membentang cerah.

"Bukankah itu indah?" Hangeng berbisik di telinga Heechul. "Ini adalah rumah kita sekarang, Heechul-ah."

"Indah, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kita disini?"

"Ini adalah malam special dan aku memiliki beberapa kabar baik."

"Apa?"

"Pertama, aku akan menyampaikan kabar baik tentang diriku." Hangeng memeluk Heechul dari belakang dan mereka berdua menatap pemandangan cahaya kota. "Perusahaan menawarkanku promosi jabatan hari ini. Jika aku menerimanya, aku akan permanen bekerja disini dan bayarannya dua kali lipat."

"Itu bagus," Heechul menjawab, "Apakah kau menerima tawaran itu?"

"Tapi dengan satu syarat,"

"Apa itu?"

"Jika kau tinggal di sini denganku."

"Tentu saja aku akan tinggal bersamamu, pria china. Dimana lagi aku akan pergi?"

"Aku punya satu syarat lagi," Hangeng menambahkan, dia memutar tubuh Heechul untuk menghadapnya.

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk meyakinkanmu menerima promosi itu?"

Hangeng mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas nya, ia berlutut dengan satu kakinya dan membuka sebuah kotak cincin berlian dihadapan Heechul.

"P-pria china…" Heechul tergagap, ia mengambil langkah mundur. "Kau bukan….. kita…aku…"

"Tenang, Heechul-ah." Hangeng tertawa, "Kau tampak seperti melihat hantu,"

"Kita tidak bisa…." Heechul menatap Hangeng tak percaya, "Kita tak bisa Hannie…."

"Kim Heechul," Hangeng mulai bertanya, meskipun kepanikan masih terlihat jelas diwajah Heechul. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Tapi, kita tidak bisa…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Hangeng, "Kenapa kau terus mengatakan itu?"

"Kita berdua laki-laki, kita tidak bisa menikah," Heechul berseru, "Ini melanggar hukum."

"Mungkin, jika di Korea, tapi tidak disini." Hangeng menjelaskan, "Di sini, sangat legal bagi kita untuk menikah. Jika aku menerima promosi dan kita menetap disini, maka…"

"Kita bisa menikah." Heechul menyelesaikan ucapan Hangeng.

"Jadi, aku akan bertanya lagi." Hangeng menyatakan dan meraih tangan Heechul. "Kim Heechul, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Aku…" Heechul menatap Hangeng yang berlutut dihadapannya.

Ini adalah suatu hal yang tak pernah diimpikan oleh Heechul. Dia besar dan tinggal di mana seorang gay adalah kutukan. Orang-orang disekitarnya memperlakukan dirinya seperti penyakit atau sesuatu yang harus dibuang. Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa ia bisa menikah dan memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Ini bukan sesuatu yang Heechul inginkan. Namun, sekarang hal itu terjadi dihadapannya, hanya ada satu jawaban dilidahnya.

"Ya," Heechul mengiyakan, ia mulai menangis ketika Hangeng menyematkan cincin dijarinya. "Ya pria china, aku mau menikah denganmu."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul menatap bayangannya di cermin, tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja putih membalut tubuh putihnya. Tangannya bergetar saat merapikan tuxedonya.

"Kau tampak gugup," Jungmo masuk ke ruangan dan tersenyum kepada Heechul.

"Aku merasa sepertinya aku akan muntah, bisakah kau membantuku untuk rileks?"

Pernikahan Heechul dengan Hangeng berlangsung di sebuah gedung mewah di New York. Club milik Jay menawarkan makanan dan minuman untuk pernikahan mereka.

"Bagaimana Hannie?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap Jungmo. "Apakah dia gugup juga?"

"Dia mondar-mandir seperti kucing yang ketakutan," Jungmo tertawa. "Jangan khawatir, Heechul-ah. Pernikahan kalian akan lancar."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Wahhhh~~ gedungnya mewah sekali," kagum Eunhyuk. "Teuki hyung, apa benar Heechul hyung menikah di gedung ini?"

Leeteuk menatap gedung mewah di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya sahabat baiknya menikah dengan orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya.

"Aku pikir benar, alamatnya jelas dan foto gedungnya juga sama," ucap Leeteuk sambil melihat kembali undangannya.

"Apa kalian bisa bicara bahasa inggris?" ucap seorang pria berwajah seperti anak-anak.

"Aish, ya~ Donghae apa kau tidak bisa bahasa inggris?" seru Eunhyuk

"Hyukkie baby~ kalau aku bisa aku tidak akan menyuruh Teuki hyung untuk mengoceh dibandara tadi,"

"Ehem~," tegur seorang pria berpostur agak tinggi dan sedikit berisi. Pria itu melihat mereka sedang kebingungan dan mencoba menawarkan bantuan.

"Kalian ingin datang ke pernikahan temanku?" tanya pria itu

"Ah iya, kami teman Kim Heechul," jawab Leeteuk

"Aku teman kerja Hangeng, jika kau ingin masuk kedalam, mari bersamaku saja." Tawar pria itu

"Terimakasih, kau baik sekali," Leeteuk sedikit membungkukkan badannya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ohiya, namaku Kim Youngwoon,"

"Aku Leeteuk, dia Eunhyuk dan yang disebelahnya adalah Donghae,"

"Salam kenal~," ucap Eunhyuk dan Donghae berbarengan.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Hyung!" suara familiar Eunhyuk menggema di ruangan Heechul, dan juga senyuman Leeteuk dibelakangnya.

Heechul berpaling dari cermin dan tersenyum menyambut mereka. Sudah hampir setahun Heechul tak melihat mereka.

"Kau tampak luar biasa, hyung." Puji Eunhyuk sambil menerima pelukan dari Heechul. "Dan rambutmu juga cantik,"

"Kau juga tidak begitu buruk, Hyuk." Jawab Heechul sambil memberikan Leeteuk pelukan juga. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Teuki?"

"Aku baik," Leeteuk meyakinkan, "Lalu bagaimana dirimu selama disini?"

"Oke," Heechul mulai pembicaraan. "Aku sudah tidak mabuk, aku terapi dua kali seminggu, aku punya pekerjaan dan aku bernyanyi setiap sabtu di club dan …."

"Dan kau akan menikahi pemuda china kaya," Jungmo menambahkan

"Ah benar, ohiya aku lupa, perkenalkan ini bubblegum,"

"Namaku Kim Jungmo," Jungmo membungkuk sedikit, dia mulai berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian disini, pernikahanmu dimulai 20 menit lagi, jangan terlambat."

"Dia menarik." Komentar Leeteuk saat Jungmo sudah pergi. "Jadi, dia yang dulu pernah membayarmu?"

"Ya, aku menyewakan tubuhku kepadanya selama beberapa minggu."

"Hyung!" Eunhyuk berseru

"Jangan panik," Heechul tertawa

"Ah~ Siwon mengirimkan hadiah pernikahan untukmu."

"Dia mengirim apa katamu?" Heechul menoleh dan menatap Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengeluarkan amplop dari saku jas nya.

"Aku bertemu Siwon saat berkencan dengan pria ini," tunjuk Eunhyuk kepada Donghae yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Donghae? Kau dancer di MnD club kan? Wah aku tak percaya kau bisa mengencani Eunhyuk yang tak tampan ini," Heechul tertawa kecil.

"Hyung!" Eunhyuk cemberut dan Donghae hanya tertawa melihat kekasihnya cemberut.

"Aku mengatakan kepada Siwon bahwa kau akan menikah, dan dia ingin aku memberikan ini padamu hyung sebagai hadiah pernikahanmu." Eunhyuk menyodorkan amplop kepada Heechul

"Ini adalah cek satu juta won," Heechul mengamati. "Mengapa dia mengirimku uang?"

"Dia mengatakan itu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf,"

"Katakan kepadanya untuk datang meminta maaf kepadaku dan Hangeng, jika dia merasa bersalah harusnya dari dulu dia tidak menyakitiku."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Upacara pernikahan berlangsung di aula gedung. Semua tamu berkumpul disana, mata mereka terpaku kepada pasangan pria yang tampak bahagia di altar. Hangeng mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang sama dengan Heechul dan bunga matahari di saku kirinya. Heechul yang tampak malu bersanding dengan Hangeng didepan pendeta hanya menunduk dan sesekali melirik Hangeng.

Setelah sumpah dan cincin telah dipertukarkan, seluruh tamu berseru untuk menyuruh Hangeng mencium Heechul. Heechul langsung meraih leher Hangeng dan mencium bibirnya penuh gairah. Hangeng yang terbawa panasnya ciuman Heechul, mulai menggerayangi tubuh Heechul dari sela-sela kancing kemejanya. Riuhan tamu menghentikan aksi pasangan baru ini.

"Kau nakal Hannie~" bisik Heechul. "Sudah memikirkan soal bulan madu kita?"

"Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah, kau tidak memakai celana dalam kan?" bisik Hangeng

"Ini pernikahan, dan kupikir aku tak perlu memakai sesuatu yang menyulitkan nantinya, aku tau kau pasti ingin langsung ke intinya kan?"

"Kau yang nakal, Heechul-ah."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

Heechul dan Hangeng berbaur dengan para tamu. Mereka kini tengah berbincang dengan Leeteuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae terlihat tengah berciuman panas di sudut sambil tangan mereka masih memegang segelas minuman. Heechul mencoba menolak meminum alkohol, dia hanya tak ingin mabuk di malam pertamanya dengan Hangeng. Dia ingin sepenuhnya sadar. Dia ingin mengingat hari ini selama sisa hidupnya. Hangeng tak pernah berhenti tersenyum menatapnya, membuat Heechul merasa orang yang paling bahagia didunia ini.

"Cheonsa~" sapa seseorang kepada Leeteuk yang tengah berbicara dengan Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Ne? kau memanggilku?" Leeteuk menoleh dan melihat pria yang ia temui di depan gedung tadi.

"Kami akan tinggalkan kalian berdua, ayo Hannie~ sepertinya Teuki menemukan guardiannya," canda Heechul sambil menarik Hangeng pergi dari sana

"Hai, masih ingat aku?" tanya pria itu sambil melihat raut wajah Leeteuk yang kesal dengan ucapan Heechul barusan.

"Ya aku ingat, hmm…" Leeteuk mencoba mengingat namanya. "Ahh, Kim Youngwoon."

"Ne~ kau tak keberatan jika ku panggil cheonsa? Karena kau punya wajah seperti malaikat."

Leeteuk yang mendengar ucapan pria itu tampak sedikit kaget dan semburat pink muncul diwajahnya, ia sedikit tersenyum dan lesung pipi nya membuat dirinya terlihat semakin manis dimata pria itu.

"Mau berbincang sedikit denganku?" tawar pria itu

"Ne, boleh." Leeteuk mengangguk dan itu merupakan lampu hijau bagi pria yang bernama Youngwoon.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**

"Aku tak percaya bahwa kau milikku sekarang, Hannie." Ucap Heechul saat mereka berada di ruang ganti.

"Kau milikku sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di club MnD." Jawab Hangeng. "Satu senyuman, kau mencuri hatiku selamanya."

"Romantis sekali, pria china," Heechul tertawa pelan.

Hangeng menatap Heechul yang sedang tertawa, indah.

"Kau menatapku, pria china."

"Aku suka saat kau tertawa, kau indah, tanpa kesedihan dan ketakutan."

"Terima kasih untuk menikahiku, pria china. Aku pikir aku orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini."

"Kau benar, kau orang yang beruntung. Dan aku jauh lebih beruntung sudah mendapatkan orang beruntung,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hannie."

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu Heechul-ah, apapun dirimu, bagaimana dirimu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, selama sisa umurku."

Bagi Heechul, Hangeng adalah alasannya untuk tetap hidup dari keterpurukan. Hidupnya kini tak lagi gelap, tak lagi ketakutan dan sendirian. Sekarang, Heechul punya sandaran, cahaya dan keberanian.

 _Saat CINTA sudah menentukan pilihannya, apapun rintangannya CINTA bisa diandalkan bagi siapapun yang mempercayainya._

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Heemalbub/ChocoballSunHi**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 **########################################################################**


End file.
